Beautiful Creatures
by xoxo.BabiebearCakes.xoxo
Summary: Kiyomi a has lived in the US her whole entire life. Now she going to live with the Higashuri's. After falling down the well, she discovers the Feudal Area. Her whole life is different now. Her family deepest darkest discovered. Old foes return to seek vengeance. Now she must fight a battle against powerful enemies. Pairing: KogaxKiyomi
1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note**

 **Disclaimer: I own NO part of Inuyasha, The Glass Arrow (really good book), or any other book, movies, and show(that I will be using).**

 **PS**

 **I was inspired to write this story one day, when I happen to stumble upon adoption video. The couple was white and the beautiful babygirl was black. The babygirl had two older brothers. So, that video alone made me want to write. Just wanted share with you guys.**

 **Some of the scenes in the story comes from the shows, books, etc.**

 **'*' means footnote**

 **Also, I'm planning on making future fan fictions of InuYasha, Fairytail, etc.**

 **BabiebearCakes**

 **Out**

 **~xoxo~**

 **About Kiyomi M.**

 **Kiyomi Masika Amaterasu- 13, August 28, 2003**

 **Parents: Keira Valentine Noemie; Inu no Taisho Toga**

 **Siblings: Sesshomaru aka Fluffy; InuYasha aka Inu**

 **Her favorite colors are baby blue, midnight blue, silver, and white. She has two Artic gray wolf hybrids a golden retriever. Whose names are Bra, Max, and Ruffles. Kiyomi has lived in the United States and Paris, France. Now she is moving to Tokyo, Japan with her mother's best friend's family- The Higashuri's.**

New Beginnings

As Kiyomi got off the bus she couldn't help but to keep the smile off her face. She waved her good-byes to her old friends and the bus driver, Mr. Wallace. Who prefers to go by Wally B. Gosh she was going to miss them. Mr. Wally B. is a 49 year old man. He has a chocolate skin tone, minimal wrinkles, and a mole above his right eye. His voice is a soft, but loud one.

"We're going to miss you. Love you send pics and videos.", yelled Stacey with her curly fiery red hair blowing out the window.

She laughed and walked toward the back of the house to go see her granny and pa-pa.

"Hey granny. Hey pa-pa", said Kiyomi.

"Hey sweetheart'', said granny Evaline.

"Hey honey", said papa.

Evaline was a medium height woman, who looks seven to ten years younger than her age. She had a golden- chocolate skin tone with hair to her butt. Her hair was full charcoal gray spiral curls. Grandpa Joe was a tall dark skin man. Pa-pa has high cheekbones and a strong jawline. He has pearly white teeth. He has a gorgerous smile with full rosey lips and a shaved head.

"Where are the dogs?", asked Kiyomi.

"In the house knocking things over."

Chuckling, Kiyomi walked into the house and was admittedly knocked down by her golden retriever. "All right I give in. Okay", said Kiyomi through her chuckles of laughs from Ruffles trying to lick her face. Ruffles is a golden retriever who has soft silky golden of rully curls. He is three years old (which is why he still has his childish ways)

She got up and went upstairs "Come on boy.", called Kiyomi. She enters her room and to only sees her two wolf dogs Max and Brax laying on her new bed set and her clothes sprawled everywhere. Max and Brax* are both brothers. Max is the oldest. He is seven going onto eight. Brax is five years old and his behavior is just Ruffles.

Kiyomi received Max when she was 6. It was a gift from her aunt's friend, Eve*, she from Atlanta, Georgia. Eve thought is was for the best since she has forensic sculpting work to do. And she thought it was for the best to protect her and her grandparents too. Eve also didn't want Max to be hurt either. the same way she got Max is the same way she got Brax. Ruffles; however, is a different story. She got him from a 'farmer' who was just going to abounded the Golden Retriever's mother while she was still carrying. She gave the mother and other pups tto her family members. Though she still let Ruffles visit them.

She walked into her closet only to find it sprawled everywhere on the floor. And the two corrupts going to the side of the room. She also had a feeling that Ruffles had a part in this too. The brothers start making whimpering noises and Ruffles' back to her( that how she knew he was guilty). "Ah- ah! So it was you too," while pointing her finger at him. She then got her a message from Stacey.

Stacey: Hey Bestie….Imma miss you soooooooo much….Pls come back soon.

Kiyomi: Hey girl… Ik imma miss everyone so much. Especially you too! I'm going to try to come visit very two and half months.

Stacey: During school?! Are you serious?

Kiyomi: Lol yes

Stacey: Fantastical! Now can I come and help pack? So we can do our girls day one last time.

Kiyomi: Sure why not

Stacey: Be over

Kiyomi: K. TTYL

Kiyomi got out her suitcase set. It was a custom made seven piece suitcase set made by her aunt. It was pink, blue, and purple with rhinestones and butterflies on it. Suddenly she heard the doorbell. She then went downstairs and answer. She already knew who it was.

"Heyyy," said Stacey excitedly. Stacey was 5 foot and 6 inches tall. She has fiery red curly hair with a slightness of brown in it. Her cheeks are naturally rosy that most girls would kill for. She has peachy creamy skin color. And her eyes are the most exotic shade of green ever.

"Love the boots," said Kiyomi.

"Why thank you," said Stacey. She has a slight British accent.

Come let's get started," said Kiyomi while going up the stairs.

 ***If you have ever read any Iris Johansen's books, then you will know who Eve is. If you have not, I suggest you give it a try.** **I love them, especially the Jane ones.**

 ***Again, the name 'Brax' came from a book called "The Glass Arrow." No, the book isn't about a dog, its about a girl, who is trying to get out of a situation. The type of situation she's in, is basically what we known it to be as sex trade. Though, it is not no sex involved, there is still is involvement where the girls have to get 'prettied up'. Locked away if not behaved. Anyways, give it a try.**


	2. Tokyo, Japan

**~ Tokyo, Japan~**

"So Kagome when does Kiyomi comes down to Tokyo?," said Ayumi.

"Tomorrow," absently replied back Kagome who was too busy brushing her hair.

"You know she might be 13 but she have a mind of 22 year old and a snappy voice of a 17 year old," said Yuka who was almost drooling over Ayumi's fries.

"Yeah, I know right," said Eri who was applying mascara.

"Tell me about. And here," said Ayumi shoving the fries into Yuka's direction.

"Yeah. We should do a prank on her," said Yuka while grumbling the fries down.

"Sure. Cool," said everyone in unison.

While Ayumi, Eri and Yuka kept chatting away, Kagome was thinking how she was going to keep the well a secret from Kiyomi. Knowing Kiyomi, she'll get suspicious of Kagome sneaking off to the shrine and coming back any time during the day or night.

 _Kagome's inside thoughts_

 _I wonder how I can keep this secret from Kiyomi. She'll get suspicious. I can't let her find out about the well. Knowing her she will think going to the Feudal is the time of her life. I mean sure breathing fresh air eating food that is fresh from the ground is all good. But the Feudal Area is not for a little girl. It might be adventurous, but it not safe for. I'll lose my mind if something happen to her. Think Kagome. Think._

"Hello, Earth to Kagome? Are you there?" said Yuka who was waving her hands in Kagome's face. Blinking a couple of times, she starts shaking her head a couple of times. "Yeah. Sorry guys. Just thinking," apologizing Kagome.

"It's okay Kagome," said Ayumi.

Approaching her stop, Kagome began going up the steps. Then Eri shouted, "Hey, are you still going to the skating park with us?" Turning around, she shouted back "I'll try."

"Okay," that sounded like Eri.

After she finished walking up the steps, she was already out of breath. "Whew, 52 steps. That some serious booty work out," she said between gasps of breath. Finish catching her breath she walked to her porch and sat there for a while. Looking at the shrine house as if InuYasha would jump out of there. Suddenly, she felt something soft go against her leg and heard purring sounds. She looks down and only to reveal her fat, lazy, and Garfield looking cat- Buyo. "Oh. Hi Buyo," she whispered.

She enters the house and sees her family doing the usual. Sota playing his video game console. Grandpa playing Mahjong, on his dell computer momma got him last year. And momma cooking. The smell of beef stew with rice wafting up her nose. She took off her loafers and said "Hello, everyone," in a tired but slightly cheery voice.

"Sup, Kagome," said Sota with his eyes still glued on the game.

Grandpa raised his head and said "Ah, Kagome. Granddaughter, we must begin your training. So-"

"But Grandpa I thought I was first," Sota cutting Grandpa.

"Wait your turn Sota. Kagome the oldest, so she must go first,"

"But Grandpa," Sota began to whine.

"No buts young man."

Two began to bicker. Kagome chuckle and walked to the back of the kitchen. "Hey mama," said Kagome tiredly. "Hey sweetheart. How was your day?" Saachi glance at her daughter and figure out the answer. "Yeah," replied Kagome.

"Well dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes."

"Okay, imma take a bath. But can you put mines up?"

"Sure, sweetie."

Kagome went up to her room and took out some leggings, a sweatshirt, and some black boots. She then got out 3 spaghetti tops, 2 pairs of gray leggings, 2 pairs of shorts, with a thin jacket. She went back downstairs and got some MREs, chicken flavored ramen noodles, and medical supplies. Kagome then packed all that in her yellow bag. After, she finish packing, she ran her bath water.

She got into the hot but warm bathwater and just relaxed. Despite the fact, she might get dirty again from some monster's blood. She still loved spa day everyday. As she was about to suds up, her phone. As she was bout to lather up her phone rang. "Ugh, who could that be?" She looked at her phone and admittedly recognized the caller id. It was Kiyomi.

She slide her phone unlock, and answered it.

"Helloooo, Clarrise," said Kagome in a joking tone.

"Eh, wat's up, doc?," booth girls laughing still.

"Anyways, whatchu doing?"

"Oh, nothing. Waiting on my food. With Stacey and her brother."

"Oou, what you get?"

"Oh, just twelve pieces of wings, chicken quesadillas, and a strawberry lemonade frozen drink," said Kiyomi so proudly.

"Wow." Was all that came from Kagome mouth. She couldn't even eat all that.

"Lol, but they had fish at school. You know I'm allergic, plus its not even that much."

"Hmm, okay."

"But, anyways, I've missed you so so so so so much Kags. Can't wait to be around you guys."

"I missed you too Kiyomi."

"To go."

"What, Kiyomi?"

"Oh, I was talking to the waiter. Every time I come here I always have to take my food with me. Uh, I hate that."

"Maybe, you should-," Kagome stop to think of what she could tell her. "Well I really don't know," she, chuckled.

"Lol, anyways, what'chu doing?"

"Oh, I was about to lather up, until you called."

"Oh, I'm sorry Kagome. I can call back later."

"No that's alright. I just got out. I'll just get back in after I get in, when I get off the phone with you."

"Okay."

"Anyways, what time are you going to make it down here, Kiyomi?"

"Oh I really don't, but I know for certain it's going to be at night tomorrow. and we are going to be leaving early.

"Okay."

Both girls continued with their conversation about the past years, and how much they have missed each other. They chatted and talked about the past, such as their favorite tv shows, toys, activities, etc. They continued talking, until Kagome realized what time it was. She quickly made up an excuse to Kiyomi, about her mother needing her.

"Okay, I was getting sleepy too. See ya Kagome."

"Bye Kiyomi. Sorry."

"It's alright, ba-bye."

Kagome clicked off the phone and rushed back into the bathroom. She quickly showered. After, she showered, she grabbed her bag and rushed out her bedroom. Before leaving she out the house, she gave her mom a kiss on the cheek, ruffle Sota's hair, and told her grandpa good-bye. Once she made it to the shrine, she stopped to catch her breath.

She walked into to Shrine house, and stood there for a moment to look at the moment. When she first discovered the well, she felt like it was calling her, only to find out it was actually the Mistress Centipede. She pulled Kagome down the well, while screeching for the jewel. Which Kagome knew nothing about, until, the vile youkai bit the jewel out of her later on. Kagome always felt peace when she visited the feudal Area, that is until InuYasha would hurt her feelings. Sometimes she wanted to give up, but she had not. Since she did shattered the jewel, she felt that it was her objective to find the jewel shards, and to wish it out of existence.

After, she had to do it, until it was completed. The young girl didn't want Naraku to cause more destruction. As, he already has caused enough. She also knew InuYasha couldn't get his hands on the jewel either, or he will wish for to become and youkai. Once she thought for a bit, Kagome realized it was time for her to go. She jumped in the Well and was carried off to 500 hundred years into the past.


	3. Feudal Area

"Where's Kagome, you guys?", whined Shippo.

"I don't know, but she betta hurry it up already." Grunted InuYasha, while stomping his feet impatiently.

"Calm down, you guys. I'm sure Kagome will-" Right on time, the young miko jumped out of the well. "Hey, guys," she say.

"Mama," said the little fox as he ran to Kagome, who looked up to as a mother figure. She always nursed him when he was sick, tend to his wounds, sing to him, and much more. He vowed that he will protect her and love her. The fox youkai jumped onto the girl for a warm embrace, and held onto tightly as he feared she would disappeared if he let go of her. "Aww, I missed you so much Shippo." Giving him a tight hug. Afterwards, Shippo settled on is adoptive mother's shoulders.

"Lady Kagome," said Miroku who gave a hug, but while in the process he groped her.

The monk was then slapped and punched by the slayer. Leaving an unconscious Miroku's face red from the taijiya. "Lecher," said Sango with a smirk on her face. She stepped over the monk and gave the girl a big hug, who she thought as a little sister to her. As the girls were about to conversant, they were interrupted by a certain annoyed hanyou.

"C'mon, we don't have ** _time_** for **_this_**. We **_have_** be looking for the shards, before Naraku gets them."

"Okay, geez." Kagome got on top of InuYasha' back and took off.

-Kaede' Village-

InuYasha and the rest of the gang landed right in Kaede's garden.

"Ye, InuYasha, could you try to be more careful," said Kaede while brushing dirt off her apron.

"Feh." Was all she got from the hanyou, Sighing , Kaede walked off to began preparing tea.

"Momma. can me and Kiara go play? Please momma? Please?," the little yokai begged with his big emerald eyes. Along with Kiara and her meowing, reminding her of Puss in boots. Nodding her head, the two jumped up and down, happy that they could go outside.

"On one condition you two. You must not go far, and-" with her index finger in the air, she looked at both two see if they were paying attention. Seeing that both gave her their undivided attention, she final said it. "You two must bring mommy some flowers back." With a smile planted on her face.

Everyone one start chuckling, everyone except one. It was InuYasha. "You two runts betta go, before _I_ change my mind," with mischief planted on his face. The two kids eyes widen and quickly ran out the house, with InuYasha cackling hard. "InuYasha, do you have to frighten the kitsune and neko?," asked the old miko. Even though he would never admit to it, he did look at Lady Kaede as a grandmother figure.

"Feh, the little runts are spoiled," while shrugging his shoulders.

Sighing, Kaede began serving tea. After, serving everybody tea and everybody were comfortable, Lady Kaede decided it was time to ask Kagome questions. Questions concerning about a certain person, who suppose to come to live with Kiyomi from now on.

"So, Kagome, InuYasha and the others tells me that an friend is coming to stay with you." It wasn't a question more like a statement.

Looking up, to see all eyes on her. "Hm, oh yeah, Kiyomi."

"And it worries you with her coming to stay?"

"Yes. I'm afraid she'll find out about the well, and she'll try to..." Kaede already understood where she was coming from.

"Can you tell me more about this Kiyomi person?"

"Oh, sure. I knew her since she was two," she said while gazing at her tea. She looked up and still, all eyes on her. Nodding her head, she continued.

"Well Kiyomi, she more like a unique individual. Like I said I knew her since she was two. Our moms were the best of friends. I have always cared for Kiyomi, like a little sister-" "Why haven't you mentioned her before?," asking InuYasha with an intent gaze.

"I honestly don't know why. I guess, because we haven't talked in a while. She moved somewhere far away from me. Anyways, Kiyomi she's a bright smiled girl. I still remember when I first met her."


	4. Flashback

**AN: I'm going to make the flashback part on a different section, but it'll still be part of chapter one.**

… **.Flashback….**

"Kagome, please put your toys up. Keira and her daughter will be coming her soon," Saachi called.

"Yes mama," said Kagome while she starts picking up her toys.

"Oh, and after you are done, can you go get Sota, please?"

She quickly finished putting her toys up and practically ran to Sota's room. She entered the room and the baby was still sounding asleep. She made sure to grab his teddy bear and blanket and bottle. Carefully, she made sure not to break anything nor wake the newborn. She quickly rushed into the family room and drops the items onto the couch. Just as quickly she ran to the family room, that was the same amount of speed she use to retrieve baby Sota. He was still asleep. "Great, he still asleep," whispered Kagome. She careful got baby Sota, and made sure to put her arm his head. He made a little yawning sound. And there it was he was wide awake.

Aww! How cute was Sota. He had an olive tan complexion with curly jet black hair and big brown eyes. The fat jaws and rosey cheeks were to die for. And not to forget his cheery toothless smile. She carefully walked to the family room and placed him in his rocker. The doorbell ranged. "Kagome, can you sit by Sota, sweetie?" The little girl did what she was told.

She heard a voice. "Hey, Keira, how are you?" that was Saachi. "I'm doing fine. Thanks for asking." That must be Keira. She had a soft melody voice. "Oh hey Kiyomi?" Kiyomi? Must be her daughter. She heard laughing. "Oh come in. Come in. Must be pretty windy out there." Saachi urging the pair in.

"This is Kagome and Sota," said Saachi proudly.

"Oh they are very beautiful! They have your curly hair and big eyes," exclaimed Keira.

Her name was Keira Valentine Noemie. Keira was a 5'2woman. She had jet black curly hair going to her back. Her eyes were a doe and slanted eye combine together. Keira the most beautiful darkest shade of brown eyes ever. And her bronze-golden skin tone already had the natural shimmer to it, which most women would love to have. She wore a simple elegant fitted peach dress with a demin jacket and tan wedges.

Her daughter, Kiyomi, pretty much look like her mother. However, the little girl had a brown/goldish eye color. Kiyomi hair was just the same like her mom's but, her hair was in a half up and half down hairstyle. She wore a blue t-shirt with a demin jumpsuit and white converse.

"Kiyomi, say hi," the girl's mother commanded. However, Kiyomi just stared. "Hmm, I don't know what's up with her. She usually talkative." Keira then sat down Kiyomi on the couch. It seem like the two children was having a staring contest. If they were, Kiyomi sure did won. Her eyes were so mysterious and almost gold like. Keira notice and smiled and nodded. Meaning the two could play, so Kagome asked "Do you wanna play?"

Again, with the staring. "Go, Kiyomi. Go play," suggested Keira. She turned around and began talking to Saachi. Kiyomi scooted off the couch and offer her hand to Kagome. Kagome took that as a meaning to play, so she led the girl to her cooking, grocery shop, and baby care area. "This is the kitchen. Here are the cooking tools. Over here, is the scanner and register, so you can buy grocery. I'll even give you some money. _Fake of course_ ," she whispered the last part. The little girl finally cracked a smile. "And over here is Asia and Jazmyn. You can play with either one." Kiyomi instantly grabbed Asia. Kagome chuckling, "Okay, I guess, I'll play with Jazmyn."

The two began playing. "We gotta cook dinner for the kids. Come on! Come on! Hurry!" said urgently child Kagome. Kiyomi ran to the fake car and got in. "Buckle everyone." Kiyomi than raised her index finger and somewhat marked Kagome. She was so serious with it. "Okay. Let's get started cooking."

After, finishing their 'grocery shopping' they started on their 'cooking and feeding the kids'. The two girls start playing with the building blocks. "Kiyomi?" said Kagome. The little girl looked up. "You don't talk much do you?" Kiyomi then pulled out a royal blue heart shaped locket with gold lining and crystals around the edges of the heart. She pressed a little button cover with a crystal and it opened. The locket contained two pictures. Picture one was a photograph of a baby Kiyomi, younger Keira, and a man. The man had pale milky skin. Who was obviously very muscular and had a strong jawline with high cheekbones. His eyes were just like Kiyomi's. "Oh is that you daddy?" asked Kagome while pointing at the man. Kiyomi nodded solemnly. In the second one was a picture of Keira and Kiyomi's father. The two look lovely together, and the young girl's dad obviously a little bit older than Keira.

The little girl then started crying. "Oh, please don't start crying Kiyomi?" Kagome practically begged her. The girls' mothers heard Kiyomi's wails and rushed into the play area. "What happened?" both mothers asked with fright in their eyes. "She showed me a picture of her, her dad, and you," said with fright in her eyes also. She pointed to the locket then to Keira. The locket fell to the floor. Keira then picked up her daughter and the locket. "It okay, Kagome," said Keira while rubbing her daughter's back and reassuring Kagome. Kiyomi was practically asleep.

Soon after Kiyomi fell asleep, Keira told the story how Kiyomi's father died. He went to work his usually days, but that practically day he didn't show up. The police officers showed up to her apartment and said he was involved in a bad car accident and was rushed to the hospital. After, being on the operating table for two hours, he passed away. He asked to be burned to ashes and to go with the sea.

Kagome couldn't keep her curiosity down so she asked "What was his name?"

"Kagome!" said Saachi obviously disappointed in her daughter's behavior

"No, she's only a child Chi, it's okay. Curiosity got the best of her. Don't it all do that with us, but anyway it was Toga. André Toga," Keira said with a smile.

Kagome just nodded. And Kagome just watched and waved as mother and daughter drove off into the sunset.

… **.End of Flashback….**


	5. Village Attack

**A/N: Italics mean that two people are communicating inside of their minds. Please leave reviews, I'll love to hear you all thoughts! It means so much to me. You can also leave suggestions. Also, just to clarify things, this is NOT a InuYasha/Kagome fanfic. This is really a Kiyomi/(you will know soon enough). Matter of fact, I really don't like the Inu/Kagome fanfics, unless it deals with them in school. AND Kagome in a abusive situations. Sorry, but its just the truth. I like the ones with Sess/Kagome that involves drama and all that, but onwards with the story.**

All eyes stuck on Kagome. InuYasha; however, giving her the most intent gaze in the group. It was an eerie silence. So Sango decided to break it up.

"Kagome, would you care for a walk with me?" asked Sango

"Uh….sure Sango," Kagome seeing the help in the Slayer's eyes.

As she got her bag got knock over, and pictures flown out. One landing right next to InuYasha's foot. She wonders how they got in her bag; she must've made a mistake and grabbed them. Kagome walked over to InuYasha and realized it was one of her, Kiyomi, and Sota now.

"This Kiyomi?" InuYasha asked in a low voice, but somehow he already knew the answer.

"Yes," she sat by the hanyou.

"She-" InuYasha's words were cut off by horrifying screams.

"The village is under attack," shouted the monk.

The group ran out of Kaede's hut. What they seen was terrifying. It was to dragons a red and black one. The red one had yellow markings and was spitting fire. However, the black one had purple and almost like a ghost blue markings. It had black talons with something red dripping from them, and had purple fire from the talons.

"What the-"said InuYasha.

"What are those things?" shouted one villager.

"Who are they?" another one said.

"Where did they come?" said a villager who was grabbing his daughters and running into a hut.

Kagome noticed that the dragon with yellow markings was heading towards an elderly couple. Quickly, she knotted an arrow, and released it. The arrow hit the dragon in its side. After, gaining the dragon's attention, Kagome ran away from the village. She looked behind her to notice that the dragon was no longer behind her, she turned to realize it was standing in front of her. Although shaking with fear, Kagome bravely spoke to dragon, demanding who he was.

"Ah, precious little miko, your fear feeds me greatly," satisfaction spread across his face.

"Hm, h-how do you know my name?," the miko was shocked to know that the dragon knew of her name.

"Your presence is known everywhere. The miko, who came from an unknown village. The same miko who freed that bastard hanyou, son of the 'Great' Dog General. What's hisss name? Ah, InuYasha," he said InuYasha's name with so much venom. Kagome look the dragon in its eyes, and noticed pools of yellow and red was swirling within the creatures eyes. After, he got her where he wanted her to be, he called to her. "Come, to me little one. Come. Come" His eyes widen at how easy it was, he almost want to laugh at the 'miko. Thinking to himself that she could not be the one, where she overcome the Dog General eldest poison. Look how _easy_ it was for her to succumb to him. "Yes, that's it, little one. Come to me. Once, I have you, I shall have you take me to your village, and I'll feast on -"

"Don't you touch her, you bastard," roared the hanyou.

"I'll take pleasure in feasting on your bones, _InuYashaaa,"_ the dragon snarled _._

 _"And I'll take_ pleasure killing you. Sango! Miroku! Shippo! Take Kagome to safety. Now!," the white hair youkai commanded. "Its going to get ugly."

Both settled into fighting stance, InuYasha delivered the first blow. He smirk thinking he caused great damaged using Wind scar; however, he quickly realized that the dragon youkai barely had an scratch. InuYasha's eyes widen in shocked, to see that an youkai lived through Wind Scar. No youkai ever lived to see day nor night, after Wind Scar was used. Yet, here these vile creature did. Standing there with a smile on his face, that made the hanyou even more angry.

Right when he was about land another blow, the dragon with ghostly blue marking came out. "Ah, forgive us half breed," knowing that would making the hanyou angrier. "Allow me to introduce ourselves, I am-"

"We don't give a damn who you are. What we want to know is, why did you come here? Who sent you?," said InuYasha with anger swelling up in him.

"I thought your mother would've taught you manners," said the dragon mockingly

"You **know** nothing of my mother, you bastard."

Chuckling, the dragon glanced at the miko, and his smile widen, "I see your **_live_** miko is still in shock. Anyways, as I was saying I am Xiuhcoatl, and this my brother Attor." He stopped to smell the 'breeze'. "Your anger taste very well. It almost sweet like." InuYasha gripped the sword harder and was getting ready to swing, until he noticed Kikyo's soul collectors. He checked back to see Kagome still knocked out, and it was coming from Kikyo's direction. The dragon with ghostly blue markings, who name was Xiuhcoatl, chuckled.

"What are you laughing at? I'll wipe that smirk off your face."

"Ah, your anger taste divine. I see that you notice that the _**dead**_ miko, if you can call her that. Is near, anyways me and my brother have more destruction to lay upon others, we shall see you and your companions soon half breed. Before the dragons left, they made sure to knock more trees down and Attor blew fire, while Xiuhcoatl fan it with his tail to make it spread more.

Just when InuYasha was about to chase after the brothers, Lady Kaede called after him, "InuYasha, come. We lived to see this day. It'll be another for ye to fight." Deciding it was best, he thought once he finished with the village, he'll go see Kikyo to see if she was hurt. It took the group nearly all day to finish their chores. By the time they had finished it was nightfall. Once they had finally finished with the dead and feeding and tending to the villagers, the group rested in Kaede's hut. InuYasha; however, stayed up. He waited till sleepiness fell upon everybody eyes, then snuck quietly away into the night.

After, jumping from tree to tree, he noticed Kikyo laying against the a tree holding her side. "Kikyo, are you alright?" Though he couldn't see it, she was smirking at how much of a fool he was. Making her voice sound like she was in pain she grunted, "No, InuYasha, the arrow, it-its stuc-" She started panting to make it even more believable. "Its going to be alright Kikyo, I'll get some supplies and you'll be better."

"InuYasha, I'm afraid that I won't make. The pain is unbearable," she lied. She wanted so bad to start laughing in the stupid hanyou face.

"No, I **won't** let that happen. I'll get Kagome and she'll fix you up."

"My c-c-copy InuYasha? What if she tries to harm me?"

"She wouldn't dare, not with me right here."

"Okay, InuYasha. Hurry, please." Nodding, the hanyou sat the clay pot of the priestess down, gently, and rushed to get the girl from the future.

He jumped from branch to branch, knocking down villagers' laundry, but he didn't care. Kikyo needed him. Once, the village was in sight, he quickly ran and broke the door off of Kaede's hut. His actions startled everyone, making everyone in the hut wake up, and move their sore muscles. Kagome looked up and noticed he was walking towards her. "InuYasha?"

"Get up, wench. Kikyo needs you." Everyone gasped at the hanyou's words.

"What?!," coming from the Slayer.

"She heard me. Get dressed. NOW! Kikyo's dying. I'll be outside waiting."

"No, Kagome has wounds on her body too. I'm pretty sure whatever wounds on that clay pot wouldn't affect her greatly. She can wait. Matter fact have another healer save her," Sango still couldn't see how he managed the smell of the clay pot.

"No, my momma not going no where with you, and she's not helping Kikyo, you big meanie," said Shippo while throwing the monk's sandals at the hanyou's head.

"Why, you little runt?!," grunted the hanyou while rushing to the kitsune. Realizing he was wasting time. Time that Kagome needed for to save his Kikyo." His gaze went towards the human and noticed she was _still sitting down._ "What the hell? Get your lazy ass up and come help Kikyo, Kagome," growled InuYasha. He grabbed the miko by her wrist and quickly rushed out the hut. "Kiara," shouted the Slayer. The neko admittedly understood her master. Sango and Miroku rushed to the fire cat with Shippo hot their trails. Before they left they slayer gave Shippo a command, "Shippo stay here. Things might get ugly. Watch after Kaede." The Slayer quickly looked around, and noticed that villagers came out of the hut. Her and Miroku quickly jumped on Kiara and flew into the air. She grunted while scanning for the hanyou and Kagome. "How could he take her like that, Miroku? Doesn't he know how many times Kikyo tried to kill Kagome?"

"Yes, InuYasha a fool indeed. Thinking makes his head hurts," said the monk, agreeing with the Slayer.

"Kiara land. I see them." the fire cat quickly landed in front of InuYasha, scowling him. The group noticed that their friend wrist was bleeding from the hanyou strong grip. "Get out of the way, cat. Kikyo is right at the river, she needs me. And Kagome gonna help."

"InuYasha, you fool. What if Lady Kagome gets hurt, while she's trying to 'help' the 'miko'?," scowled the monk.

"She won't, alright. Kikyo would never. She only tries to help. Kagome just be getting in the way too damn much," grunted the hanyou as a scowl appeared across his face, while looking at Kagome.

"Look InuYasha, put Kagome down-" The dead priestess could hear the conversation and it angrier her on how much everyone adored her pathetic excuse of an copy. If only she could get her soul back, she thought. But the slayer and monk were here, along with the nekomata. If they weren't here she'll get her soul back and with InuYasha being so stupid he will help her. It'll be another time, she thought. Getting tired of the conversation she decided it was time to play her part.

"InuYasha, please hurry. I **_need_** you. I fear that I don't have much time left," interrupted the dead priestess.

Grunting, he shoved the Slayer and monk out the way, while earning a scowl from the fire cat. "Now. fix her," commanding the hanyou. Kagome wanted to cry on how rough InuYasha. When they gotten to Kikyo, he pushed her roughly down to the ground. SHe wanted to shed tears, but she simply held those in. Kagome look at the priestess wide- eye, she noticed that she was sweating, and had an arrow struck in her robes. The crimson color blood covered her white robes. "Hurry," urged the hanyou.

Shyly, Kagome quietly said that she need the priestess to remove her robes. InuYasha rushed over and carefully took off her robes for Kagome. he didn't get red all over, as Kagome did. Seeing that he seen Kikyo naked before on there previous encounters before. After he removed her robes, Kagome could now see that arrow was stuck in her side, though not a lot of blood was coming out. "I need some water to clean it, before I removed it." InuYasha rushed to the river and took a large leaf. To which he used for to get the water, after collecting the water, he hurriedly gave it to Kagome. "I need some cloth too."

"Use your shirt," grunting the hanyou.

"What?!," exclaimed the group as they looked at InuYasha with anger and shocked eyes. "What? She doesn't wear much clothes anyways. So, she shouldn't care about wearing any less." Kagome couldn't believe her ears. "Look, wench if you won't tear it, I WILL," commanded the hanyou. Tearful Kagome rip some cloth from her own shirt and dipped it in water. Some of her tears hitting the tears. The dead miko noticed and she so wanted to smile, but she continued to play her part. After, cleaning the blood the dead priestess _,_ Kagome then wrapped leaves the arrow, so she could pull it from the priestess _._ She gripped the end of the arrow, and tried to pull it out, until Kikyo yelled. "What did you do, you wench?!," yelled InuYasha. Oh Kagome, so badly wanted to cry, yet she kept it all in. "It hurts InuYasha." The hanyou looked at the miko and sent glares to her, that felt like daggers. "I'll try not too, Kikyo.," said Kagome trying to force the lump back down her throat. "No you will." Kagome looked up to the hanyou and her eyes widen with fear in it. Kagome then gripped the end of the arrow again, and quickly pulled the arrow out of Kikyo. After pulling the arrow out, the dead priestess grunted in pain, with that Kagome earned a scowl from InuYasha. Quickly, Kagome wrapped the now semi wet cloth around the dead miko abdomen. Once it was wrapped well, Kagome then tied it and used some sticky substance she found, and place it on the 'gauze'. So, that it could hold.

"Okay, I'm done," said the miko tiredly.

"Move out the way wench," grunted the hanyou. As he was moving towards the Kikyo, he shoved Kagome aside, causing her to land on her butt and back.

"C'mon Kagome, Kiara will take you to the village," said the Slayer as a scowl came across her face. Which was aimed towards the hanyou. The hanyou just annoyed the gazes and looks from his companions. Kagome got up and covered her arms around her chest area. As long as Kikyo was in his present, he would barely pay them no mind. He quickly picked up the clay pot, and careful placed her head on his lap, all while he softly rubbed her hand. Making sure that she was comfortable. His affection towards the dead one, earned him pretty harsh words, scowls, and the middle finger from the Slayer.

Once his companions left, he continue to hold Kikyo's hand, as if she were to be dragged to hell at that moment. He softly spoke those very words to her, "Oh, Kikyo, I'll never leave you," protesting the hanyou. "InuYasha, your _friends_ do not wish for our happiness," the dead priestess said.

"Oh, I know Kikyo. They just angry that we love each other so much. It was _all_ Kagome's fault. If she never ran, then we wouldn't be in this situation." InuYasha; however, couldn't see how it'll be that miko fault, but he just wanted an easy target.

"Oh, InuYasha, my love," exclaimed the dead clay pot of an priestess. In a whispered she asked for the hanyou to take her.

"But Kikyo you just got bandaged up. I don't want you to get all hurt from," InuYasha said with an smirk.

"I wish for you to take me, InuYasha. I'm in need InuYasha. I need your touch all over my body."

"No, I don't want to hurt you Kikyo," saying sternly.

Realizing she wasn't going to get what she wanted, and might have to take an yokai, she quickly came up with some reverse phycology. "Fine, go to my pathetic copy InuYasha. I know you want her, that's why you deny me. You won't that fraud of mines body instead of mines. How could you InuYasha?" Though she wouldn't mind an youkai, she just wanted to use the hanyou for now. She also, knew he wouldn't leave her alone for a couple days, until he knew she was well.

Shocked by her words, InuYasha cupped her face in his hands and looked into her soulless eyes. But to him they looked like black pearls, InuYasha couldn't see what others saw. "Kikyo, I love you. I don't love Kagome. She just a shard detector. She's not like you, always getting in trouble or injury. She's not strong like you. She's pathetic." Sighing, he finally gave in, "Okay, I'll stay with you, until the morning. Then I'll return to you, after everyone has went to sleep."

"Oh, InuYasha," said the dead priestess. She gave the hanyou an hug, but unbeknownst to him, the clay priestess was smiling . Smiling at her success and how easy he was. She truly loved, not him, but how _easy_ it was to use him. Oh how so bad, she wanted to laugh, yet she kept it all in.

 **A/N: I refuse to call Kikyo a miko. She doesn't deserve the title. she will always be a clay pot to me, or dead priestess. InuYasha will be getting his. Can't tell you when though.**


	6. Going home

"I just can't believe that selfish bastard. How many times will she have to try to kill you, Kagome?! How many times will it take for him to realize her attempt to drag him to hell with her?! 100? 500? Hell, maybe even a thousand?! I don't see how you can put up with his crap, Kagome," said the Slayer, who was taking her angry out on an nearby tree. "Then that clay pot of an whore! Oh, I just want to melt her!."

"Sango, can you have Kiara take me to the hut? I just want to get my stuff, and then kiss Shippo a goodbye. I'll be going home, shortly, after I say my good-byes," said the sadden miko.

"I agree with you Lady Kagome. I believe it will be best for you to stay home, until you are ready," said the monk, who was still in shock from the way InuYasha handled the miko. If, it wasn't for her, none of them would be where they are now. She was the heart of this group. If she every left for good, then this group would never be the same.

"I agree, Miroku."

After, the three landed on ground, Shippo rushed to his adoptive mother, and jumped in her arms. "Momma, I missed you so much. InuYasha was such a big meanie, momma. I thought-," the kitsune started to cry uncontrollably. He was crying at the fact, Kagome could've been gone **_forever_ , **and he didn't like the thought of that. "I'm here now baby. Mommy will never leave you, Shippo." The miko wanted to shed her tears, but decided against it.

"Shippo." He stop shedding tears as he heard his adoptive mother calling his name.

"Yes, momma?," asked the kitsune with concern in his emerald green eyes.

"Shippo, mommy will be leaving, shortly. So, I need you to be strong , while I am gone, please. You got to be a big boy. Sango and Miroku will be watching you. Do you understand?" The little fox youkai didn't like the do sound of that. So he asked, "Mommy are you leaving, forever?," tears started to form in the kitsune eyes again.

"No,baby of course not. I'll be going home, for a couple of days. Also, you remember Kiyomi?"

"Yes."

"Well she is coming tomorrow, so I have to help out, before she comes."

"Oh. But you will coming back, right momma?, asked the kit with a gleam of hope 'that she will be saying yes' in his eyes.

"That's right baby. Now I want you to stay with Miroku and Sango and Kiara at **all** times, do you understand?" he nodded his head.

"Good, now I'm about to pack my things, and I need your help. As most of the items scattered out everywhere. Also, I'll be leaving the red and white pack with you guys. You know the medical aid kit, just in case somebody needs it." Glancing up she noticed that the elderly miko started walking towards them. "Shippo, honey can you go get some of the items, and place it in my bag, sweetie." The kitsune rushed inside of the hut as he gathered some of the items.

"Yes Lady Kaede?"

"Kagome, I am so sorry for the hanyou actions against ye. If there is anyway I can help let ye know. I also, understand that you will be leaving shortly, after you finish packing. Seeing that ye are in a rush, I'll tell you once, ye is by herself and has time to take all this information. This information is a theory, but I'll tell ye of this theory once you have returned and is alone. Once again, I-"

"Lady Kaede, one of the villagers is in need of your assistance with their wound," said a villager, who stop abruptly to bow his head at the elder priestess and young miko. "Please forgive, miko."

"There is no need for that. You'll will address me as Kagome," said Kagome, who could see the shock in the in the young villager eyes. She smiled to reassure the villager. He nodded his head.

"I'll will have a chat with ye child, one you've returned." After the old lady left, Kagome thought about what this theory could have possibly been. From, her been in such a deep thought of what this information could've, she didn't even notice Shippo calling her name. Until, he tugged on her sock. Realizing her adopted son was tugging on her sock, she felt ashamed that she didn't notice him at first. "Sorry, baby. I was thinking about something. I see you found all my items. Thank you so much, sweetie."

"I did mommy, but it was too heavy for me to lift."

"Oh that's alright, honey. I'm glad you packed it for me. You'll get one of those Hershey bars, when I return." She chuckled at the face her son made, he practically was drooling from the thought of a delicious treat from the future. "Kiara," called the miko.

The fire cat transformed and started purring and rubbing against the girl from the future leg. Kagome rubbed the cat's head and bent down to give her son a kiss on the forehead and cheek. "I love you Shippo. Be good."

"I love you too mommy. I'll miss you." The kitsune went back into the hut and Kagome called out to Sango and Miroku. After hearing their names being called, they rushed to their friend.

"Yes, Lady Kagome?," asked the monk.

"Well, I'm about to leave. Please, take care of Shippo for me. Don't let him get hurt. Keep him from any danger." Nodding their heads, they understood how much she loved kitsune. And she'll lose it, if something happen to Shippo. "I'll see you all soon. Bye." Already knowing what was about to happen, once she gave the monk a hug, she chuckled. As giving him a hug, she felt his hands sliding down her backside, then he fell out of her arms. "Lecher." Both girls started laughing at the unconscious monk.

"I'll miss you Kagome, even though it's for a couple of days. We'll try to hold InuYasha off, while you are gone," said Sango

"Yeah, we will," coming from the monk, who was on the ground.

"Thanks you guys. Well I guess its time then." She jumped on Kiara. As Kiara flew off into the sky, Kagome turned around waving and saying her good-byes to her sons and friends. Thinking this would be a perfect a little bit of some rest, so laid against the fire cat soft fur and drifted to sleep. After twenty minutes, the ride was over. Kiara then nudged the miko with the tip if her cold wet nose to wakes. Sleepily, the miko got up and pet the cat good-bye. She kissed her on her forehead, and tried to send the cat off. Realizing, the fire cat wasn't leaving, until Kagome was safe. Before she jumped into the Bone Eaters Well, she told Kiara to be safe and to watch over the others. The youkai cat nodded her head understandably.

She farewell the nekomata one last time, and jumped through the well. Feeling that she was home, she climbed the ladder, and was glad to be somewhere comfortable. At her home. Yeah, she was comfortable in the Feudal Area; however, the Feudal Area couldn't offer certain thing her home did. And the same could be said about the Feudal Area. She looked into the dark pit of well for some moments. After getting tired, she walked out the shrine and closed the doors.

She rushed to the vines that grew on her side of the house and grateful that her mom had not cut them down yet. She gripped the strong vines and climbed up to the to roof, and open the window. After managing to get through the window, she took off her shoes, and changed into her favorite pj's. Once through, she climbed into bed and sleep took over her eyes.


	7. Here I come Tokyo

**A/N I hope everyone is having a wonderful day. And the girl on the cover of this story, is Kiyomi. Just imagine her with more brown goldish eyes, and curlier hair.**

"C'mon, young lady. It's time for you to leave. Wake up, Kiyomi," said Gramma Evaline. Seeing that her granddaughter wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, she left out of the room. A minute later Evaline returned back to the bedroom, but this time with two skillets. Knowingly, that her granddaughter wasn't going to enjoy this surprise; however, she would. She smiled at the thought of how her granddaughter would react.

"Oh, she look like a precious angel." Evaline smiled again, and taking another look at Kiyomi. She sighed and took another look at her granddaughter precious sleeping form. She then raised the two skillets together and start banging them together, while shouting, "Get up. Come on Kiyomi." While doing this, she noticed across the street two house turned on their lights. They even tried to peek a look, hoping they weren't noticed, but they were.

" _Boy, I really don't like noisy neighbors," gramma Evaline thought._

Groaning, Kiyomi knew it was her gramma waking her up. "Alright, gramma, I'm up. You can stop now," shouted Kiyomi, while holding two of her pillows against her ears. She looked over to her nightstand and realized it was 4:55 in the morning. After her gramma stopped with all the banging, she confronted her on why was she waking her up so early.

"Well young lady, you know how long you take to get ready. I think you should take your bath or shower then come down for an early breakfast. Because your flight leaves at 7:30. And once 5:30 hits the clock, you'll have 15 minutes for breakfast. Then me, you, and grandpa we'll be leaving-"

"Wait did you just say _15 minutes?_ Gramma I won't have enough time for to eat, gramma," exclaimed the young girl.

"Before you interrupted me, young lady. I was going to say that at 5:45, we'll be leaving. Seeing that it'll be an hour trip to the airport, and your flight leaves at 7:30," gramma explained to her granddaughter. "Did you charge up your phone? Packed your laptop? Or is you taking the desktop? And you can eat, while we on the way to the airport."

"Okay, and yes, and I'm taking the laptop. You can keep the desktop here," getting up she picked up the outfit that she pick wearing for her trip to Tokyo. "Is it cold there?"

"No. Its the going to be rainy, for 3 weeks or a month. Then very hot."

"Oh good God," exclaimed the teen while falling on the bed and putting her arm in an odd angle on top of her head.

"I know Kiy. But, uh Kiyomi?," she said while scanning her room to see if anything wasn't packed.

"Yes, gramma?"

"I thought you said you packed. I don't see none of your personal items packed. They all in the bathroom, or on your dresser."

Lifting up she went towards her closet to get her purse, "Yeah, that's because I went and got extra's. Since I was going to be back and forth, I didn't really see no reasoning for to be packing it," she looked to her grandmother, and Evaline nodded her head as appreciation for her answer. Just when she was about to ask another question, both heard the doorbell ring. "Who could that be? Early as it is?," said an upset Evaline. "Joe, can you get that?"

Both women could hear the irritation in Grandpa Joe voice, as to why someone would be hear this early and he got to get up. "Ooouu, gramma I think that's Stacey."

"Stacey, why would she be over here this early?"

Kiyomi, looked at her gramma in disbelief, "Gramma, you forgot."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry Kiyomi." She left out the room and shouted downstairs, "Joe, its Stacey. I forgot she's riding with us to the airport."

"Well, that's not going to help, me. Now is it? Because I'm the one who has to get up," grandpa Joe shouted. Kiyomi couldn't help but to chuckle at her grandparents. Both realizing the time, Gramma Evaline urged Kiyomi to take an shower and get dressed. Kiyomi turned on the shower and hopped in. "Let's see, its 5:05," she said more so to herself. "I'll shower for 15 and finish up." She heard Stacey voice, who was greeting her grandparents and apologies for coming at this time. "Oh its alright honey, after all we did tell you what time to come over," she heard her grandmother say.

"Stacey, can you come here?," shouted the girl.

"Girl, don't shout like that no more," shouted back Gramma Evaline

"Sorry."

"Yeah, uh-huh."

Hearing Stacey footstep coming up the steps, she practically ran to her best friend. "I'm going to miss you so much. Think you going to do well-"

"Uh, Stacey can you pack some things up? I need to get in the shower." She ran back towards her room and shouted, "Everything's in the closet. Sorry, gramma."

Rushing back into the bathroom, she quickly jumped into the shower. "Ooouu, too hot, too hot." C-c-cold."

"Girl hurry up it's almost 5:10, Kiyomi," said Gramma Evaline who was just walking back into the room.

"Uh, k gramma."

Stacey and Gramma Evaline both chuckle at Kiyomi's behavior. "I don't know what I'm going to do without her. She keeps me entertained, crazy self."

"I'm saying, Gramma Evaline," said Stacey agreeing with lady.

"Uh, Stacey, do you need any help?"

"Sure."

"This girl, told me she packed, but got she stuff sitting out ever-"

"I was sleepy gramma. I packed as much as I could. Not that much is left anyways, gramma," said Kiyomi who was turning off the water.

"Well, hurry up young lady, it's already 5:25."

"See, gramma. I'm on time. I'm about to brush my teeth. Can one y'all bring me my clothes?"

"Stacey, can you be a dear and get those clothes?"

"Uh, yeah sure."

Stacey got up and got the clothes from the bed. Opening the door, she handed Kiyomi her clothes. Kiyomi nodded as appreciation for Stacey handling her clothes. Once she finished brushing her teeth and washing her teeth, she slipped on her panties and bra. After doing that, she put on her on white spaghetti tank top, then her yellow crop top. She then pulled on her olive green leggings, and slipped on her white shoes. Stepping out the of the bathroom, she rubbed her favorite oil and lotion on. Once, finished she applied her one of her favorite perfumes, which was Hello Beautiful.

She smiled and sighed at the scent. She has always loved that scent, which made her smell like sweets, but not overly sweet. She grabbed that same oil and drop two droplets on her face, which caused her already brown skin tone to glow even more. She glanced in the mirror and look at her form. Her curves were very protruding. Smiling at her figure, she applied her lip gloss to make her full lips shine.

Kiyomi has always had a curvy form, especially her age. However, when she was younger she did get picked on for it. Reminiscing at the memories, of what the kids called her. She shudder at the thought. Once she hit age ten, she began loving herself and figure even more. Plus, the same boys who talked, wanted her. And the same girls, wanted to be friends, or still hated her. She didn't care if they did or didn't. Though they picked on her one too many times, she still was nice to them. She also, love her short height. She was only 5'3, but she still loved, even though people always called her short.

Still looking at her appearance, she didn't hear Evaline nor Stacey calling, until Stacey threw an object at her. "Oh, sorry. What were you saying?," she blushed from embarrassment. She heard her grandmother scoff, "These girls get their curves, and forget the whole entire world. I know how they _love_ looing at their selves," Evaline expressed as she was rolling her , she looked at her grandmother, and told her she witnessed her do it before.

"I don't know what you are talking about, but what are you going to do to that hair of yours?"

She looked at her hair, thinking what she do. She also, looked at the clock, and noticed it was 5:30. "Yet, you are on time, though," said her gramma mockingly.

Pouting her lip, she was about to think of something, so that she could eat. Getting ready to open it, she closed it a second later, as her grandmother mouthed, and did an expression of 'close it'. Nodding, her head as in full understanding. "While you looking, you need to be looking at that blue magic and comb, to fix your hair. You still have fifteen minutes left."

"Oh, you wearing what I got on," said Stacey, who was coming out of the closet holding a bunch of letters. She held up the letters, and Kiyomi nodded her head telling her to put it in her purse. She looked at Stacey's hair and knew what she was going to do to it. "Hey, gramma, do you have two big scrunches?"

"They're on your dresser."

"Can you hold one of the ponytails, while I do this one." Getting up, she held one of the ponytails, and questioned her granddaughter what will she be doing to her hair.

"Fun buns," Kiyomi said with an smiled on her face.

"Child, look at this hair," said Gramma Evaline who was admiring her granddaughter curls. They were so tightly pressed together, and beautiful.

"Okay, you can let the other one go now. Thank you." Gramma Evaline let go and walked downstairs to get the dogs ready.

"You know, they have been awfully quiet, gramma. surprised that haven't ran up here."

"Oh, yeah, Joe got them in their cages now."

"Okay."

Coming from the bathroom, she looked at her best friend outfit and looking at her doing her hair, "Big booty Judy, I see you are so mocking me, huh?," said Stacey, who was admiring her best friend outfit and hair. "But you did get it from the best, though. So, I do see where you got it from." Kiyomi turn around, smiled, and lifted up one of her eyebrows. "So," she shrugged one of her shoulders and turned back around.

"Uh, did you put the letters in my purse?" She looked at her best friend, and the girl did a soldier form, and said "Yes, sir."

Chuckling at the red headed girl behavior, and noticed her outfit. "Oh, I didn't notice you were wearing that." Stacey were wearing the same crop, but in black. With some olive green jeans, and was wearing some black shoes. "Well like I said, so. Anyways can you bring me my gel and edge brush?"

"Sure."

Stacey stepped out the bathroom and brought the items Kiyomi wanted. She watched as Kiyomi slicked the hairs in the front of her head.

"All done?," asked Stacey.

"Yup, just need to put this in my bag, with my hair products."

"So, how do you feel about this?"

Looking up to her friends, she thought about the answer. "Well I'm feeling tons of emotions. Scared, nervous, yet excited. I can't really stomach it though. Stoked to see Kagome again, though." She looked to her best friend since second grade, to see she had a sadden look in her eyes. "Oh, Stacey Im going to be missing you too. Don't even think that I won't be." She got up and gave her best friend a tight hug.

"I know, Kiyomi. I'm just going to be missing you so much," tears about to form in the red headed girl ivy green eyes.

"Please don't cry, Stacey. You about to make me cry too. I love you so much, best friend."

Stacey lowered her head and chuckle, "I love you too, Kiyomi." Picking up her best friend head, she then spoken the magic words to the girl. "We aren't sisters by birth, but we are sisters by LOVE." Drying her tears, Stacey almost picked up Kiyomi and hugged her to death.

"Stacey. Kiyomi. Come on, we're leaving now. Brax, and the others are in my truck. You'll be riding with gramma," shouted Grandpa Joe.

The girls quickly pulled apart and rushed to get some things that weren't still in the truck. Stacey seeing two big book bags items and an empty one, asked were she carrying them. "Uh, yeah those are my books. You please, get it for me." Already out of the room she shouted again, "And the empty one too." Stacey grabbed the bags, and walked out room. Almost to the door, she saw Kiyomi, pulling some stuff out of the cabinet. "Its, the dogs treats," replied back Kiyomi, as she were feeling someone looking. "Okay."

"Well, I'm taking these to the truck."

"Okay, thanks. And I need to get my phone and laptop right quick. Tell 'em, that I'm coming." Stacey already out the door, she nodded her head. Kiyomi rushed upstairs to retrieve the items. After getting the items, she took another look at her room, and glancing at the pictures that she did leave behind. She sighed, and closed the door behind her. The she rushed back down stairs, while getting the dogs' items, and closed the door behind her.

"Do you have _everything_ , granddaughter?," asked her grandfather.

"Yes, papa."

"Now, put everything in the back seat. So I can put everything in this bag." Kiyomi handed her items, except her phone and laptop and their chargers to him.

"Joe, what's the hold up? It's almost 5:50. Come one, Kiyomi. We'll handle _all that_ once we make it to the airport. You know traffic will be getting heavy, once 6 pm hits."

"Evaline, dear, the girl is coming. Five minutes isn't nothing." Kiyomi jumped in the backseat with Stacey and to see the girl was already eating her breakfast.

"Kiyomi, your breakfast is right there. Make sure to use the towel, and Joe we will be finishing this conversation on the way there."

"Yeah, yeah," said Grandpa Joe, who was absently minding Gramma Evaline.

Once Kiyomi got in and made sure to cover her lap and place the food on top, Evaline didn't even wait to ask was she settled. She just drove off. Kiyomi looked behind her to see Grandpa Joe now following them. Evaline then rang.

"Hello." Kiyomi could hear her pa-pa in background.

"Honey, did you have to drive off so fast?"

"Well, Kiyomi do have to be _on_ time for her airport," she said while passing Kiyomi the book bag that carried her snacks, blanket, pillow, and changing clothes in. Plus, it also carried a holder for her laptop and chargers. She was so grateful for her grandparents. She loved them to the moon and back. Kiyomi tapped Stacey's shoulder. "Hm?"

"Wanna, play Uno?"

"Sure." Kiyomi knew the Stacey was still sad over the fact her best friend will be going somewhere else. If it was another street, or house, yeah she was comfortable with that. However, it's another country. Somewhere very far away from San Diego. "So, how's long the trip?," asked Stacey.

"Almost twelve hours."

"Wow, think you'll be able to handle that. Plus, you're afraid of heights."

"Yeahhh, but that's alright because I'm going to be sleep for most of the ride."

"Ok- Hey is you cheating, Kiy? We both had 25 cards, and you only have eighteen now."

Giggling, the girl held up her hands to show her innocence. She turned around and looked at the name of her street again. In her mind she said her good- bye to Baker street, while also promising to return. She looked behind her shoulder and noticed that Stacey was trying to get a draw four. "But I'm the one, who's cheating though. Caught you red handed," said Kiyomi and she laughed at the red handed girl, who surrender to being caught cheating. Both girls started laughing. As they rode on the highway, Kiyomi look at all her surroundings, and in her mind she said her good- byes to them, until she returned.

Stacey and Kiyomi played Uno, trash can, and Mancala. After both girls, got tired from playing games, sleep took over both. As, Evaline turn around, she smiled as seeing both girls sleeping with their head on each other. She loved Stacey as her own. It reminded her of her daughters and their friends, and of her too. Well when she was their age.

After, forty minutes of riding to the airport, they finally arrived. "Wake up Stacey. Wake up Kiyomi. We're here. Come on," seeing that neither one was going to wake up, she pinched both. Both girls yelp from the pinch. "Gramma," said Kiyomi, while hold her arm.

"Get up, we're here."

Kiyomi unbuckled her seatbelt and looked at the sign on top of the building. "San Diego International Airport," said Kiyomi, but more so to herself. "Stacey?"

"Yeah?"

"We're here," she said in a whisper.

"Kiyomi?"

"Yeah."

"You forgot to do your eyebrows."

"Yeah, I know-"

"Come one girls. Its 6:50 now. Come help with the luggage," said Gramma Evaline while calling to the baggage porters that was nearby.

Getting out the car, the girls noticed how good looking the porter was. "Stacey, look at my baggage porter. Parker, hmm," both girls started giggling.

"He's cute." The baggage porter, who name was Parker, looked up and smiled at the girls.

"His smile is so nice," exclaimed Stacey. Looking up, both girls noticed that Grandpa Joe finally arrived at the airport. Once he parked, the dogs started barking at the sight of their owner. Seeing that they never been away from her without some sight from her. "Alright, alright. You here now. So, please keep calm," said Grandpa Joe who was looing up to the sky, while asking why. Both girl started giggling. "Alright all the bags are on the cart, just need the ones from the truck now. But Joe, finish the rest and handle the dogs. We going to try to snag some bins." said Evaline.

"Just leave me to do everything, eh."

"Come on girls, we need some bins for Kiyomi's luggage." Just ask they were walking in they heard, the speaker announcer, announce it was thirty minutes before her flight leaves. They walked into the airport, and asked a guard where they are suppose to go for flight to Tokyo. After getting the directions, Joe walked in with the dogs, along with the baggage porter. Evaline shouted the directions, and practically ran with both girls hands. After making it to their hallway, the guards checked Kiyomi's bags. Though Gramma Evaline, Stacey, and Grandpa Joe couldn't go with her no more. She hugged them and kissed them one last time and left.

"I'm going to miss her so much," expressed Stacey with watery eyes.

"We all are, honey," said Gramma Evaline who gave Stacey a crushing hug. Grandpa Joe just wrapped his arms around them and walked towards the door. Kiyomi looked back at her grandparents and best friend. She was overridden with so many emotions. She was leaving one family to be with another. It was so complicated to her. She looked at her surroundings, couldn't believe she was moving. "Flight to Tokyo leaves in fifteen minutes," said the announcer.

She gain conscious, and continued to speed walk. After five minutes of speed walking, she was finally at gate D7. She sat down for a few minutes, to catch her breath, known she'll just have to get back up. Once she caught her breath, she asked a guard to see how long she'll will have to wait. "It'll be seven minutes, ma'am." Nodding her to show her appreciation for the answer. She asked that same guard could he watch her luggage, because she had to go to the bathroom. She went and used the restroom, and exited the bathroom. Coming from the bathroom, she thanked the guard, and sat back down. "Now boarding flight to Tokyo," said the same announcer. Kiyomi got up and bradded her purse and book bag.

Once again, she was grateful for her grandparents. She still couldn't believe they saved up to two thousand dollars, just so she could ride in business class. She loved them to the moon and back. The flight attendant checked her pass, allowed wished her a safe flight. Before Kiyomi entered, she asked whether her dogs was boarded or not. The lady called the ramp to make sure did the girl dogs get on the plane. She turn around and nodded her head to reassure Kiyomi, that her dogs were on the plane. Kiyomi thanked the lady and boarded the plane.

As getting on the plane, she could tell it was no more than twenty people in business; however, Premium and Economy classes were full. Which, caused a lady with a newborn had to move to business class. They lady had the same peachy skin tone as Stacey had. Her eyes were a gorgeous brown. She wore a plain light blue jean jacket with matching fitted jeans. Along with it she was wearing a white tank top and tan bobs. Her hair was wavy/curly like. The lady remind Kiyomi of Leona Lewis.

Feeling that someone was looking at her, the lady and seen one of the most gorgeous girl ever. She had those deep set of brown eyes, which seem like it had specks of gold in it. The girl smiled at her and sat down in her seat. The lady held her baby careful and look at the other passengers. They either ignored her or glanced at her and turn around. Seeing, that they weren't that nice she decided to sit across the young girl with the brown eyes.

When the lady lifted her baby up to burp her, the baby looked just like her momma. On her blanket, it said Emily Rose. She smiled at the name and thought to herself on a beautiful name. The lady look up and smiled back Kiyomi. Kiyomi smiled back and noticed that they were still on ground.

 **A/N: I just want to inform everybody that once July gets here, I probably want get to update that often, like now. Also seeing that I was accepted into a three week college program. Maybe I will, I really don't know, unless I can find my laptop. I'm on my desktop right now. Anyways, bye loves. xoxo**


	8. Here I come Tokyo pt 2

**WARNING: Contains Abuse! I'm so so sorry if this chapter so happens to trigger memories. I don't mean to upset anybody, so please forgive if I dug up the casket.**

After ten minutes, the plane were finally getting ready to take off. Once the last of passengers were boarded, one of the flight attendants made an announcement, "Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned on the Fasten Seat Belt sign. If you haven't already done so, please stow your carry-on luggage underneath the seat in front of you or in an overhead bin. Please take your seat and fasten your seat belt. And also make sure your seat back and folding trays are in their full upright position. If you are seated next to an emergency exit, please read carefully the special instructions card located by your seat. If you do not wish to perform the functions described in the event of an emergency, please ask a flight attendant to reseat you. We remind you that this is a non-smoking flight. Smoking is prohibited on the entire aircraft, including the lavatories. Tampering with, disabling or destroying the lavatory smoke detectors is prohibited by law. If you have any questions about our flight today, please don't hesitate to ask one of our flight attendants. Thank you."

Once the flight, closed the door, they same attendant made another announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is Xavier and I'm your chief flight attendant. On behalf of Captain Alex the entire crew, welcome aboard San Diego International Airport, non-stop service from San Diego to Tokyo, Japan. Our flight time will be of 11 hours and 41 minutes. We will be flying at an altitude of 434 feet/meters at a ground speed of 500 miles per hour/kilometers per hour. At this time, make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position and that your seat belt is correctly fastened. Also, your portable electronic devices must be set to 'airplane' mode until an announcement is made upon arrival. Thank you."

Five minutes later, another brief announcement was made. "Flight attendants/Cabin Crew, please prepare for gate departure. Flight attendants/Cabin Crew, doors on automatic, cross-check and report. Thank you," said the Chief flight attendant. After that another announcement was made about safety. The attendants spent four minutes demonstrating the safety procedures.

"Flight attendants, prepare for take-off please. Cabin crew, please take your seats for take-off," this must have been Captain Alex, since his voice was more jolly like. Kiyomi looked out to the window, and notice they were in the sky already. A minute later, the fasten seatbelt rang once more. Then one of the flight attendants, that was near the phone, explained that they could stand now. However, to the ones still seating, they recommend those to stay seated with their seat belts fasten. Ten minutes later, the crew began serving drinks, snacks, and food.

"And what would you like, ma'am?," asked a flight attendant, whose name was Becky. She reminded Kiyomi of the character from Disney, Merida.

"Uh, chicken fried rice. A chef salad. I just want chicken, lettuce, and cheese. Nothing else."

"Drink?"

"Fruit punch, with some water ice water on the side."

"Okay, I got'cha."

"Oh, and do you have any crackers?

"Yeah, we have plenty. Would you like some?"

"Yes please, some crackers and cheese. Thanks you again."

"No problem, ma'am. You dinner will be return, shortly."

After the flight attendant took her order, she gazed out the window. Kiyomi was amazed at how the clouds looked. It was beautiful to her. The clouds had a hint of gold, pink, light blues and purple in it. Though she was still frighten at heights, she couldn't help but smile. "It's a pretty nice view, isn't it?"

Kiyomi turn around to see who spoke to her, it was coming from the lady with the baby. She smiled and turned back to her window. "Yeah, yeah, it is. It's so beautiful."

"Yeah, clouds are beautiful." Kiyomi turn back around to face the lady. Her voice was like milk and honey, she was such a lovely lady. When the lady felt that her daughter might wake up soon, she rocked her back and forth and hummed to her. Her daughter started cooing, obvious that she liked it. Kiyomi couldn't help, but to smile at the lady and her babygirl. Then Kiyomi quickly dropped her head, because her emotions started to overwhelm her. Seeing that lady with her daughter and calming her like that, made Kiyomi think of mom. Feeling two tears sliding from her eyes and on her cheeks, she grabbed a napkin and wiped them away. Thinking that the lady didn't see her wipe her tears away, she brought her tears up and continued to look out the window.

"Are you alright?," asked the concern lady.

Kiyomi turn around and faced the lady again, and slowly nodded her head. Though, the lady could tell she wasn't, she got up from her seat and sat on a seat and with Kiyomi. She gave the girl and tight side hug, and looked into her eyes, seeing that they were a slight pinkish. Drying her tears, she ow had a better smell of the lady. She smelled like freshwater. "I'm so sorry, ma'am. I didn't mean to disturb you," said Kiyomi apologetic.

"No, its alright. What's your name?"

"Kiyomi."

"Beautiful name, Kiyomi. I'm Elizabeth," she said with and extended hand. Both girls shock hands, but Elizabeth couldn't keep her eyes off Kiyomi's eyes. They were unique. "You have one of the most gorgeous eye color I've ever seen."

Kiyomi blushed from the compliment, "Why, thank you. You remind me of Leona Lewis by the way." The lady blushed too and thanked Kiyomi for the compliment too. "Now Miss Kiyomi, are you going to tell me why were you so teary eyed?" Kiyomi then explained that she couldn't help, but admire the way she calmed her daughter. And it reminded her of the way her momma calmed her. The way, she rocked and sang to her baby, it reminded her of Kiera. The lady nodded her head, as she understood how to miss a love one, and they are not with you. Seven minutes, the flight attendant Becky came out with their food.

"Your chef salad and chicken fried rice, ma'am. Fruit punch, water, and crackers and cheese," she placed all the food on the tray and began walking off. Kiyomi amazed at her behavior, because she seemed so nice, called her back.

"Yes?"

Knowing it wasn't her place, she still asked, "Where is her food?," clearly talking about Elizabeth.

That smile that was on Becky's face melted away. "Well she, she-"

"No, its alright, Kiyomi," said Elizabeth, interrupting Becky.

"Well, I'll like a Salisbury steak and mash potatoes with corn. Water and fruit punch. Chef salad too," expressed Kiyomi as she did a Cheshire the Cat smile.

Becky put a smile back on her lips and was fighting to keep it on there. "Your meal while arrive, shortly." Becky walked off while stomping her feet. Kiyomi just giggled at how ridiculous Becky looked. She looked like a spoiled toddler. "You didn't have to do that, Kiyomi. I wasn't even hungry."

"No, Elizabeth. Nobody deserves to be treated like that. Why didn't they bring you food, anyways." Elizabeth then explained that because she was originally in Economy class, and the seats were filled in both Economy and Primary class. The lady Becky did offer her something. Which was just snacks and water. Kiyomi instantly became disgusted with the flight attendant behavior. "Wow. That's just wrong."

"Kiyomi?"

"Yeah?'

"Thank you. I appreciate, I really do." Kiyomi smiled at the brunette lady and nodded her head. "Well let me get back to my sit. I'm sure your kin is coming."

"Oh no, you don't have to move. After all, it's just me."

"What?," exclaimed the lady while tightly, but carefully holding her baby.

Kiyomi chuckled at the lady and how big her eyes got. The girl then went into a explanation on how she's moving to Tokyo. "Oh, well how do you feel about being far from your family?"

"So many emotions. I'm excited to see Kagome and the others, but I'm going to be missing my best friends and family."

"Yeah, it can be like that sometimes."

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you coming to Tokyo?"

"Well when I was a little girl I moved here with my cousins. They visited one time and my mom decided that it was best for me to get my education in America. She wanted me to have what she couldn't. However, my cousins they reminded me of my Cinderella's stepsisters. When they visited it seem like they were all nice, but once I went to live with them..." She gazed off for some moments then began her story again. "They were completely opposites. If I didn't do her daughters' and son chores, I got beat. I was happy when I went to school, it was safe. Safe for me." She placed her daughter, who was now sleeping, her car seat. "I was fed at school, when I made it home...I wasn't giving a damn thing. She gave her kids the full course meals, while I was kept in the _basement._ It was horrible. Her daughters, Sam and Cathy were _sick._ One day I-I- I caught them...it was **_disgusting._** After that discovery, I was thankful for the be locked in my 'cell'. What those twisted two were doing I did not want to be apart of it. But then her son started coming down there, whenever she would go to sleep...he would come. Her son...she didn't want to believe me, but he started molesting me when I was ten, he was seventeen. She found me covered in blood, and she just made up an excuse. By saying I was becoming a woman." The lady gripped the seats harder and was staring into space. "By the-"

"Ma'am, your food," coming from a different attendant. His name tag said Bucket. Kiyomi looked behind her and noticed the crew was gossiping. She rolled her eyes and thanked the attendant, who brought the food to her. "Here you go, Elizabeth." She handed the tray, to Elizabeth. and began eating her own food. Elizabeth thanked Kiyomi for her generosity and told her story again. "Anyways, like I was saying, by the time age sixteen came, I had a boyfriend. I was with him for two years, until he found out I was pregnant. Then he left. Funny, when I got with him he was my savior almost. I would stay at his house and be protected. I'll rather be under a bridge then in the damn house. To not be around her incestuous daughters and her sick son of bitch son, it was a miracle.

"Once my cousin found out about the pregnancy, she kicked me out. When she said "GET THE FUCK OUT" **I** gladly left. No, I did not cry nor beg to stay, I simply left. Glad of the fact, that I wouldn't be her son play toy anymore. Glad I wouldn't have to witness her daughters relationship. You know, I don't get that woman. The fact that they were doing right under her nose and _**still**_ couldn't smell their funky scent upon each other.

When she kicked me out, I slept on a park bench for a couple of day then I found a shelter. The shelter gave me so much love than I was every shown. When i found a job, I saved up everything I could. They extra money was enough to buy my baby and I food. And her little by little diapers, food, and clothes. I did make some by myself. When I had her, I was giving so much, all I could do was cry. I was so grateful for the gifts I received." By the time, Elizabeth was finish telling her story both girls had tears forming in her eyes. Kiyomi hugged her tightly and told her she admired her for **NOT** giving up. That's when Elizabeth started crying, she told Kiyomi that it was the first time someone appreciated her and admired her. After drying theirtears, the girls ate their food in silenced.

Once they finished their food, the girls got to know each other better. They chatted like two old friends. Elizabeth laid back and began to rest her eyes; however, Emily thought differently. Just when her mom was about to nap, that's when the little girl wanted to stir. Elizabeth took her daughter out of her carrier, and began rocking. Kiyomi could see that the teenage mom was tired. The dark circles was recognizable under her eyes. Kiyomi then offer, if she could watch Emily, so she could rest. Happy that she could finally rest and Kiyomi offered, she gladly accepted it. "Thank you Kiyomi."

Kiyomi nodded her head and gently took the babygirl from her mother's arm. Once she held Emily, she smelled like honeydew. Kiyomi smiled at the smiled, who was looking at her curios. Sensing that the baby might cry, Kiyomi started making funny faces, which calmed her down and got her to laugh. Kiyomi giggled at the baby sticking her tongue out.

Kiyomi could tell that the beautiful baby looked just like her mommy. Except she had green eyes with straight brown hair. She had her momma peachy skin and rosy cheeks. She sighed at the babygirl. _'People always told me that me and my momma_ looked _just a like. I wish you were here with me mommy,' Kiyomi thought._ She smiled at the baby and kept cooing her. Kiyomi looked toward the girl's mother and she looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. Kiyomi opened her phone and noticed three hours has passed since boarding the plane. "Nine more hours." Emily suddenly yawned, "You're sleepy aren't you little one." The baby yawn again as to reply back to her question. "Okay, I'll sing to you, Twinkle Little Star."

 _"Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_  
 _How I wonder what you are._  
 _Up above the world so high,_  
 _Like a diamond in the sky._  
 _Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_  
 _How I wonder what you are!_

 _When the blazing sun is gone,_  
 _When there's nothing he shines upon,_  
 _Then you show your little light,_  
 _Twinkle, twinkle, through the night._  
 _Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_  
 _How I wonder what you are!_

 _In the dark blue sk-"_ She was then abruptly stopped by some unknown man. "Excuse, me miss, but I ask you please to stop your singing. You and the girl's mother been talking every since she enter here. As you see, I'm a very important business and I have things to tend to." He straighten his collar shirt and simply stood up while looking down Kiyomi and the baby. "So, I ask you to be quiet." At that, Elizabeth awoke to some man with salt and pepper hair telling Kiyomi to keep quiet. "Sir, I'm sorry for the disturbance," said an apologetic Elizabeth. He turn his attention to Elizabeth and simply look at her like she was dirt at the bottom of his shoe. "As I was saying, please stop yo-" He was practically yelling, so it caused baby Emily to stir from her once peaceful nap. Kiyomi rocked her back and forth and start her singing once again, but this time she started over.

 _"Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
_ _How I wonder what you are._  
 _Up above the world so high,_  
 _Like a diamond in the sky._  
 _Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_  
 _How I wonder what you are!_

 _When the blazing sun is gone,_  
 _When there's nothing he shines upon,_  
 _Then you show your little light,_  
 _Twinkle, twinkle, through the night._  
 _Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_  
 _How I wonder what you are!"_

The unknown man scoffed at her behavior and walked away, while Elizabeth kept watching. Kiyomi just ignored him and kept rocking the baby back and forth. All while this was going on, Elizabeth still stared at the man and couldn't believe his attitude. She watched as he almost trip and she started chuckling _._

 _"In the dark blue sky so deep_  
 _Through my curtains often peep_  
 _For you never close your eyes_  
 _Til the morning sun does rise_  
 _Twinkle, twinkle, little star_  
 _How I wonder what you are_

 _Twinkle, twinkle, little star_  
 _How I wonder what you are!"_

After the man left out, Elizabeth got up and continued to stare at Kiyomi. She just couldn't believe the girl's behavior, she literally ignored the man and kept singing to her baby. She admired the girl for her confidence. After she finished the song, she watched as the girl firmly yet gently held her baby and then place her in the car seat. Elizabeth got up and thanked Kiyomi for standing p for her.

"No problem." Kiyomi smiled showing her pearly white teeth.

"I mean that guy was a total douche. Plus, he wasn't even doing paperwork, if you call watching tv and cheating on your wife paperwork. Then I don't know what to call it," exclaimed Elizabeth.

"Tell me about, I dislike people like him. They think they are God. Just because they got more pocket money, doesn't mean they have the right to treat others, as they were gum on the sidewalk."

After a few moments, the teens could hear the man coming, and this time it sounded like the crew coming with him. Kiyomi could clearly see the concern rolling on Elizabeth face, so she instructed Elizabeth to take Emily and wait in the bathroom. She didn't want her to wake up. Elizabeth grabbed her daughter and did as she was told, and Kiyomi just waited. Waited on the man and the cabin crew to come. As she waited, she began eating leftovers of cheese and crackers, smiled.

As the man appeared in front of Kiyomi, his smudged face spoke it all. He thought he was a king, she internally laughed at the man, and continued to showcase her teeth and glorious smile. He then faced the three members, "I want you three to make that girl quit her singing. She distracting the me and the rest of us from doing very important work." When he said 'us', he meant as if he was a lord or something, she scoffed and rolled her eyes at the man's behavior.

"Sir, we are very sorry for your situation. However, the girl has stopped singing and we do not hear no cries," explained the attendant named, Bucket.

"Are you kidding? She might start back once you all leave. Ever since, that girl and the lady with the baby stepped foot on this plane, they have done nothing but cause ruckus," exclaimed the man. Kiyomi just continue to look at the man and started chuckling softly. "She and the lady is a problematic for us business folks." Kiyomi ahem and caught all four attention.

"How are you three doing this lovely morning?" Obviously talking to the flight attendants. The man scoff at her comment rolled his eyes. Taken back my her remark, they simply answered her question. All attendants had their eyes on the girl with the weird eye color. To them, they seen a brown eye color, with seemed like speckles of gold in it. "We're doing fine, miss." Answered Bucket. The others were a boy and a girl, who are twins. The boy named Malec* and the girl named Ash.

"That's good. I see that this 'man' who stands before is making a problem. He is saying that me and my friend and her baby that I were causing a lot of 'ruckus' as he would like to call it. Yet, he is making a nothing into a something. He says that me and her and her child were disturbing him, but he was not doing any 'work'. If you call watching tv, then I guess so." She shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head towards where the man was seating. It was clearly evident that he was not doing what he said he was. "He demanded that I stop and I chose not to comply. Seeing that he was so disrespectful towards us. If he had a little more respectful, then I would surely had tended to his request. I wonder how me and my friend caused problems for him, but none other person in this room, were yet affected by it." By the time she finished talking, Kiyomi had the whole Business class on her.

After a few moments, the flight attendant named Malec simply stated, "Sir, it seems that you **are** the problem. Not this young lady No other passengers has yet to stand with you on this claim. So sir, I simply ask you to get some rest." He paused and began once more. "And enjoy the rest of the flight," he added with a smile. The cabin crew members returned back to their duties. After they had left, Elizabeth came out rocking Emily. She mouthed a thanked you to Kiyomi and walked to a seat that was near Kiyomi. "No problem, Elizabeth."

Just as Kiyomi was about to rest her eyes, Elizabeth called her name. she opened and looked to the young mother. "Hm?"

"When you were crying, you said I reminded you of your mom. Can you tell me how?"

Kiyomi looked at Elizabeth for a moment and nodded her head. She sat up and gazed off into the window. "When I said that I meant how you were caring for your daughter. My mom use to sing to me, so I could go to sleep." She cracked a smile and began once more. "When I seen your daughter, she looked just like you...and I still to this day get compliments on how me and my mom look just alike. I lost my mom at the age of seven. I was really hard for me, and whenever I use to see my friends' parents with them...it hurts so **_deeply_**. The thing is I was just getting complying to the lost of my father, now I had to accept the fact that this wasn't a bad dream. I remember when I would have bad breams my mommy would come and sing to me and..." Hot tears where now riding her face. "I wished for so much, I wished my dad was still here so I he could protect me from the bullies. My mommy here so she could sing to me and sooth me. The wound I have form the lost of my parents, its healing, but its a slow process. I felt like an outcast at school. I was lonely until my best friend Stacey came. Then everything started getting b-better." Elizabeth could hear the cracks in Kiyomi's voice so she pulled the girl into a tight embrace and cried with the girl. Though Elizabeth still had her parents around, she understood the fact of missing someone.

After the teen and the teen mom cried together, both young ladies went to asleep with Elizabeth head on Kiyomi's shoulders, and Emily in her car seat napping in front of her mother.

 **A/N: Okay, so it might be a part three to the Here I come Tokyo section. Because I do enjoy making my flashbacks separate from the story.**


	9. Alluriana

When Kiyomi woke up or at least she thought she did. When Kiyomi woke up or at least she thought she did, she found herself laying in a field. At first she thought the plane crashed and she had survived, but she didn't see no bruises on her. That was her thought, until she seen a house she knew all too well. It was a red mushroom house that had dead sunflower and dead tulips and dead red roses that looked like it was reaching up to the sky grown over the house. It had decorations that were unkempt for, a white picket fence that was dirty and peeling, and a dead garden. Yet, the outside of the house seem good in shape, just the fact it was covered in dust. She knew was about to happen, but she just let it unfold.

Although, it was sunny on her side, it was dark on the other one. Then a young girl appeared, she was calmly sleeping on the ground then she awoke. The young girl had on a white dress and was barefoot. Her kinky curly hair reach to mid of her back. Then all of sudden, the young girl seen a butterfly and started following it. Kiyomi knew of this girl, because it was her younger self. The girl then started walking in circles to follow after the little butterfly. Present Kiyomi followed after past Kiyomi. She stopped in her tracks, when past Kiyomi turned around and what it had seem like she was looking at her. So Kiyomi called out to her, but to no avail the girl continued to gaze. After a few moments, the little girl turned back around and began wondering off. Kiyomi wanted to yell out to the girl, but she knew that wouldn't work. However, unbeknownst to present Kiyomi, was that the past Kiyomi was full aware of her presence. She so badly wanted her to be aware of things, yet Alluriana told her not to do it just yet.

Younger Kiyomi again started to follow this blue butterfly that had henna art on its wing. "Wait for me butterfly. Please don't leave me," called out desperately younger Kiyomi. "Please come back, little butterfly." Present Kiyomi started following the young girl, wondering if she would notice her or not. After a couple of minutes of following the butterfly, past Kiyomi wasn't aware of a petite lady standing in front of her. She was tending to a already dead garden. Present Kiyomi knew of this lady well, she just watched the girl back up with a surprise face from bumping into the lady that was towering above her. She smirked at the lady from afar.

The lady was a very petite woman. She was a little taller than present Kiyomi. The lady had straight silvery white hair and she wore it in two high ponytails with bangs that were on each side of her forehead. The most appealing thing about the woman was how her eyes were like hypnotizing gold- like. She also, had one jagged magenta strips on each side of her cheek. She small ha were painted purple, the same shade of purple that adorn the crescent moon that rested on top of the woman forehead. She wore a purple and white kimono that had a green and blue butterfly on it and wore a gigantic fabric around her shoulders, which seemed like a fur coat to Kiyomi. The lady wore a pearl necklace that had a stone in the middle of it.

The petite woman looked down on the child and stared. Usually she despised humans, but this little one held her interest. One thing she definitely noticed about the girl were her eye color. They were the most spectacular eye color she ever seen. She also wondered did the girl wear a veil, because she appeared human, yet her scent didn't give off a human like scent she always have gotten.

"What's your name?," asked the small framed lady. Her voice was raspy but nice at the same time.

"K-Kiyomi," stuttered the little girl. Older Kiyomi hide behind the stem of a tulip and watched the interaction; however, unknown to her was that the petite woman and past Kiyomi was aware of her presence.

"Pure beauty." whispered the lady. she gaze at the girl curls and introduced herself, "I am Alluriana*, Kiyomi. Lady Mother of the Western Lands." The girl looked up to the lady with wide eyes. Fearing what the strange woman might do to her. The lady could smell the fear that the girl was wearing. She sent out her youkai energy to see what would happen, but the girl had not accepted it. The lady simply gazed at the young girl and offered her hand. The girl stared at it as if it was poisonous, "I will not hurt you Kiyomi." She was telling the truth, yet she had not reveal she wanted to get closer to Kiyomi, so she could feel her aura. The girl aura was very dim and Alluriana could barely sense it nor see it. Once the girl clasped her small hand, she now could feel her aura, though it was still dim. Her aura was overridden with sadness and grief. The grief was so hard it had taken over the girl aura, as it was a umbrella shielding itself from the rain. She suddenly felt compassion for the girl, but she never felt sorry for a human. Then again she had to remind herself that this girl was not a human, if she was, she was not a full human. She most definitely wasn't a hanyou nor a yokai. Alluriana had to put some thought to it, about the girl presence. The girl interrupted her thoughts.

"Where are we going?," asked a younger Kiyomi.

"To the 'house', Kiyomi." She nodded her and continued to walk with the lady in silence. Present Kiyomi hid and followed them. After they had made it to their destination, she waited for the two to enter. The young girl and small framed woman walked in the mushroom house and Kiyomi sat on the ground below the window seal to hear the conversation. She remembered that conversation like it happened yesterday. She lifted her head to watched the two sit at the table. Alluriana lit some old candles that were covered in spider webs and sat back at the table with Kiyomi. The two simply stared at each other for a few moments, then Alluriana questioned Kiyomi, "Kiyomi, tell me where you are from?"

"I'm from San Diego. Its very sunny there." Alluriana interested in this place called San Diego she asked where was it located. "California." Clearly not aware of these places, she decided to ask another question. "Kiyomi, where are your parents?," She could now see the tears forming.

"T-they left."

Now this perked her interest. She couldn't believe the girl parents would dare leave such a beautiful child behind. The girl could've gotten ate by a yokai, or worse of all...She pushed that thought out of her head, she wouldn't dare think of such fate. "They abandoned you?!"

Kiyomi gotten frighten once by the lady again. She could see the anger in her eyes. "No, they are...their dead," the girl finally let the tears rain down her cheeks. Seeing the girl cry, brought Alluriana to feel empathy for the girl. She pulled the girl to sit in her lap, but was surprise by her behavior to hold the little girl. She also was trying to settle her beast down, seeing that her beast was instantly motherly protective of the girl. She wanted to claim the girl as her own, part of her clan. Her beast also wanted to hurt anyone, who dared to hurt the little onna. The girl laid back onto the lady chest and continued to weep; Alluriana rocked her back and forth while also sending out her yokai to keep her calm. This time the girl accepted it. However, she was taken back by the girl own aura. It was like she was trying to send her aura to Alluriana. She simply looked down on the girl. _'She truly is a magnificent being.'_ While rocking her back and forth, she grabbed a handful of the girl curls and looked at it in awe. She has never seen anyone with these curls. She began raking her claw hand through the girl hair and hummed her to sleep. When the girl was soundly asleep, Alluriana smiled at the little being in her arms, but she also thought on why was she treated this girl different from others.

Alluriana felt rays began poking through the sky. This too had perked her interest, she continued to stare at the sky in amazement. Just a few moments ago, the sky was darken, now its brighten. She also had noticed that the girl aura was happier. She wondered if the girl change of aura had anything to do with this. Alluriana continued to rock the sleeping girl and looked out to the sky, while she absently minded raked her finger through the girl curls. . When she first appeared here, she thought this place was revolting. Then the little girl appeared, her aura was so dim at the time, if she had not seen her she wouldn't never known she was here. But now her aura was getting brighter and brighter. Then she began thinking why The Kami's would send her here. ' _So, this is why The Kami's sent me here. I hope this little beautiful creature isn't a pawn in their game. She's so graceful. Innocent. Pure. I wonder...what is she?'_ That very question, still to this day dwell on Alluriana's mind.

After seeing Alluriana hold her younger self, tears began coming down Kiyomi cheeks. She so desperately needed that right about now and nobody was there to give it out to her. Yeah, Elizabeth did, but it wasn't the same touch as her mother's or Alluriana. "Oh, Alluriana, why did you stop coming?," whispered Kiyomi. Thinking it was time to go, she brushed herself off to head back to the field.

Alluriana heard the girl whispered and she so desperately go out and give her a hug. Though she wished to speak to Kiyomi, The Kami's ordered her not to interfere just yet with Kiyomi. So she just sat there with younger Kiyomi and watched her walk off. She looked at Kiyomi in amazement. The girl has definitely gotten bigger. She felt proud swell in her chest and noticed the girl had curves that would make any woman jealous. Her beast was please to now see of Kiyomi, but was angry that she was now going away again. She was too feeling the same feeling. Her heart filled up with so much joy, the girl she helped grow was growing up so fast. She had not seen her in year since she gifted her the bracelet of 32 stars and crown of moons on her twelfth birthday. She remember that day, as if it just happened.

After the day of gifting her, Alluriana stopped showing. She watched as Kiyomi walked towards the mushroom house and called out to her, yet Alluriana did not come. Everyday Kiyomi came, hoping Alluriana would show, but the small framed woman did not show up. After three months of no Alluriana, Kiyomi stopped showing up to the mushroom house regularly. It broke both hearts to not see each other. It tore Alluriana's spirit up when she seen Kiyomi cry. Seeing the girl eyes red made her cry too. Her beast wanted to take control and pounce on anybody; it was a struggle everyday for to stop her beast.

The few times Kiyomi did come up, the mushroom house slowly started to go back to its original state. Before Kiyomi left for good, she screamed at the sky the very words that finally tore both hearts. "You said you would never hurt me, Alluriana." And with that she cried her final tears out and dropped a object. It was a flower, a blood rose one. The last one from Alluraina's family. The sky began darkening from Kiyomi's mood. Alluriana loved Kiyomi as a daughter she always wanted and she desperately wanted to reach out to Kiyomi and hold her, but she just watched her stormed off. Once the girl had left she dashed towards the objects and held them tightly to her heart.

The sight of Kiyomi, took a total on both woman and beast. Her beast actually blamed her for the separation, and quite frankly she did too. It was hard for her body, mind, and heart to be arguing with the beast. It simply took too much energy. Alluriana opened her eyes and smelled tears too. She hated when Kiyomi cried, it always pulled strings of her heart. She watched as Kiyomi walked off crying. She knew all too well that Kiyomi was thinking on how Alluriana just left her without an explanation. She possibly hated her now, and she didn't blame her either. The girl went back to the field and laid down. A few moments after, a white blasted came through, it was hard and powerful and the girl was now gone. If not for the barrier she put around her and younger Kiyomi, both would've been badly injured. "She's gone now?," asked little Kiyomi though she really hadn't too because she already knew. Alluriana looked down on the younger Kiyomi and nodded her head. Both girl hearts overridden with sadness and the rays of sunshine quickly left.

... Dream~Flashback Ends...

* * *

*The name Alluriana means charming grace and its beautiful to me.


	10. Here I come Tokyo pt 3

Kiyomi woke up with her body feeling drained of all her energy. She hated when her mind would leave to visit the mushroom house. She checked her face through her phone and noticed she had dried tear stains on her cheeks with red puffy eyes. "Great," she said more so to herself. Getting up she grabbed her bag to head to the bathroom. Carefully walking past Elizabeth and her daughter and the others, so she won't disturb their sleep.

Once making it to the bathroom, she was completely awed by the elegance yet simplicity of the bathroom. The marble tiles were sparkling clean and she could smell the Pine- Sol mixed with jasmine. The decorations reminded her of the ocean and the scent made her reminisce the ocean breeze of San Diego. The matching marble counter had iridescent trays resting in the corner with blue pebbles and gray stones, and white candle on it. If she hadn't known any better, she would have never guessed that this was a airplane bathroom. The mirror had gold lining around the edges with baby cupid resting atop. It also had its own individual toiletries for everybody.

Kiyomi got her products and ran the shower. She pulled out her locket and press the worn out button on it. Like every time the locket would play a melody her mom would sing her and reveal its contents. Like always the pictures was there. Kiyomi always questioned herself whether all this was real or not. Was she dreaming? Or was she in a coma, and hadn't wake up yet? However, even though she wished that it wasn't real, she fully accepted that this was the present and she was just a motherless and fatherless child. She brought the photos up to her lips and gave it a kiss. "I love you momma. I love you daddy," she silently said. She let a single teardrop fall into the locket and closed it. Kiyomi stared at her reflection in her mirror, and could see her image crumbling before her very eyes. She laid her head down and began to sob uncontrollably. "Get it together Kiyomi. Get it together." Before she could stop herself, her anger got the best of her, and swung at the mirror and it shattered into hundreds of pieces. It look like diamonds falling onto the counter and tiles. "Oh no. No. No. No. NO! What have **I** **done**?" Kiyomi began panicking and pacing the now covered shatter glass tiles back and forth. "Calm down. Calm Down, Kiyomi. Think. Think. Think Dammit!" Kiyomi intent gaze look out to her luggage and she could hear a storm getting worse. Quickly, Kiyomi grabbed the luggage and covered it in glass. She then got into the running shower, and let the warm water fall onto her melanin glisten skin. The water felt like it was truly caring her worries away. She smiled as she felt at peace, but quickly replaced with a frown. Although, she truly wanted to believe that she knew better. She knew once that feeling was gone it was going to be replaced with a sense of unease and unsureness.

Kiyomi got out of the shower, and made sure to be careful of not stepping on glass. She looked at her towel covered form and complimented herself. "Perfectly Impurrfect." Just as she started looking at herself a queasy feeling came back. She started feeling dizzy. She glanced at herself at the shattered mirror and notice strange pictures and symbols encircling her body. "Huh?" She looked at body again and noticed the phases of the moon resting upon her forehead and hieroglyphics encircling her forearms. She looked at herself again to make sure this was real, and even pricked herself on the sharp glass. Before she could call for help, the girl blanked out.

Kiyomi woke up in the middle of an garden. The garden was so simple, yet so extravagant. In the middle, was placed a white table with matching chairs. Their were five chairs, but only two people were seating. Seating at the table was a woman was long black hair. She had high wcheek bones and cream color skin. Her small pink lips were turned into the most graceful smile Kiyomi ever seen. At the woman's feet, was placed a white tiger with brown feathers around its neck? Kiyomi looked closer and noticed it was a turkey, and she was glad she wasn't that turkey. On the woman's right was a man. He held this intent gaze on Kiyomi with his piercing almost black eyes of his. Beside his side was a gray wolf with bright blue eyes. Kiyomi could've sworn the wolf smiled at her. However, its master gave it a scowl and the wolf dropped its head. Kiyomi noticed that the man was rolling a glass blue marble between his fingers. The marble had a gold wolf howling to the silver side and a silver wolf howling to the gold side. Although the man, looked completely arrogant Kiyomi had to admit he was completely. In a way he reminded her of her dad; however, her had short silky black hair that went perfectly well with his snowny appearance.

Kiyomi took in her surroundings and noticed the same butterfly from the mushroom house. The garden had a river that seemed to be ongoing and a tree that looked like it came off The Lion King. "Kiyomi." The girl look up and noticed the lady calling out to her. Weirdly she obeyed. She came close to sitting in the chair, but forced herself to stop and some reason it took will power for her to stop. Kiyomi looked at the pair again and gave the two a frown. The lady stood up and even in her tattered skirt she looked beautiful. Kiyomi met the woman's eyes and both ladies held the most intent gaze between each other. For a second, Kiyomi could've sworn she seen the woman lower half entrapped in a monster's mouth. She broke the gaze, and finally managed to say something. "Who are you?" Before either one could answer, Kiyomi began slowly backing away from the two and their animals. She made sure to hold contact with the pair animals before she started sprinting. " ** _On three Kiyomi. 1...2...3..."_** Immediately the girl took off running, ** _"Ha, they think they can control ME. This is MY world,"_** Kiyomi thought. Curious as to why she didn't hear the animals nor their masters coming behind she took a look back and was shock. The woman was still standing with an almost hurtful look sitting upon her face, and the man with an irritated one and the animals looking confused. "Kiyomi?," the woman called again. The woman's voice was almost honey-like. So smooth.

Kiyomi stood back carefully, and watched the woman. "W-who are you? How do you know my name?" Kiyomi could feel a hundred per minute.

"Come child." She warily walked back towards the table. Strangely, the once frightening feeling was now replaced with a sense of trust in the arms of this woman. "Sit please." Once again, Kiyomi obeyed. The lady sat after Kiyomi and began making tea.

"Tea?," she asked. Kiyomi nodded her head. Growing tired of obeying somebody she doesn't know and with the curiosity growing inside her, Kiyomi yelled out in frustration. Even though she shouted, the lady calmly placed the tea in front of Kiyomi. Kiyomi placed her head down in defeat and stared at the contents in front of her. For ten minutes, the trio sat there calmly without talking to each other. Just with the lady sipping her tea and occasionally making 'hmm' sounds, the man still playing with the marble, and Kiyomi drinking and refilling her tea. Finally Kiyomi decided to break the ice. "Who are you guys? How do you guys know my name exactly?"

"Well Kiyomi my name is Midoriko and this is my fiancé Hachiro. How we know your we can't exactly explain that yet. You must find that out on your own."

"What?! So you can't explain how you know ME? WHY?! I don't get it!" Kiyomi held her hands in defeat. Kiyomi crossed her arms and turned to the wolf rolling in the grass.

"Kiyomi, you must understand that certain things are hard for us to explain. We aren't sure of it yet, but you must understand once you set foot on Japan more specifically a location YOU WILL be not only in safe haven, but ON enemies' territory." Kiyomi looked at this woman with a blank stare and she could see that the woman was serious. She had this stern look upon her face." Kiyomi s

"Wait what? Did Alluraina know?" Kiyomi realized that she thought aloud, but she also caught the man's facial expression. His eyebrows knitted into a high arch like he knew of her. She was starting to say something until, Midoriko spoke again. "Kiyomi, you MUST beware of the barren ground!" Kiyomi could feel the wind picking up and smelling a fragnce of honeysuckle.

"BE CAREFUL OF THE BARREN GROUND?! This is MY head so I do think you owe me an explanation on freaking EVERYTH-" Before she could finish her sentence, Midoriko held two fingers to Kiyomi's lips and made a 'ssh' sound. "Be patience, Kiyomi. In due time things shall fall into place. You have to play your part. YOU ARE DESTINED FOR GREATER THINGS. GREATER THINGS THAN ANYBODY WHO WAS SERVAN-" MIdoriko placed the same two fingers above Kiyomi's forehead and began mumbling something.

"Uh, lady? Midoriko?" Kiyomi gave the man pleading eyes and begged him to make her stop. She tried to get up, but it was like she glued to the seat. The wind became harder and white light was spilling out of the woman's mouth. She look to see if there were any objects for her use, but there was none. Again, she begged the man to stop his fiance, but he continue to ignore the situation. FInally, at the last minute Kiyomi was pryed from the chair. She gave full attention Midoriko, but it was too late. The white light engulfed Kiyomi.

When waking up, Kiyomi had a major headache. She could feel the cold marble tiles beneath, but no glass. "Huh?" Half of her body form was now wet form the shower spewing water on to her. Slowly getting up, she winced in pain. Faintly, she heard a familiar voice calling her name. "Elizabeth?"

"Kiyomi?!Are you alright?" Kiyomi struggled to get up, but once managing to she saw a small cut above her brow. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Are you sure?"

"Ye-" Kiyomi looked again at the mirror and noticed no shattered glass. No cracks. No glass on the floor. Everything was back to normal. "Ye-yeah, I'm sure Liz. She waited to hear the retreating steps of Kiyomi and began checking for more glass, but found none. She looked back into mirror, and waited to see if any markings were going to appear. She slapped herself. "No, you're not crazy Kiyomi. NO!" She paused to see if any markings were on her arms, but there was none. "Okay, its time to GO." Kiyomi quickly got dressed and headed back towards her seat. Immediately Elizabeth noticed Kiyomi's appeareance. "All you alright Kiyomi?" Kiyomi so badly wanted to shout nothing was fine, but she nodded her head.

"I'm just cold that's all."

"Are you- Um, do you want me to go get some extra blankets?" Kiyomi nodded her head and gave quickly sat down. She couldn't stand the queasiness in her stomach. Kiyomi pulled out her mirror and brought it to her face. It was like magic almost when she seen a glimmer and the markings reappeared. Kiyomi KNEW she wasn't losing it. Although the markings frighten her, she did admired her new aspects. She completely looked like a vixen, but then a freakish thing happen. Her eye color changed from gold to green. Stunned, the new revelation caused Kiyomi to drop the mirror. The mirror bounced hitting the rude man early on the face. He quickly woke up and looked accusingly to Kiyomi. For some reason the man appeared to have changed too. For a second, Kiyomi thought he had _red eyes._ His face structure also morphed with him looking at least forty to fifty years younger. She had to admit he did look devilish handsome.

 ** _"I don't know what the hell is going on or what it is all of this, but this flight needs to be over and fast," Kiyomi thought._**

Grateful, she was glad to see Elizabeth's face again. She held one blanket in hand, while carrying Emily in the other. With the cabin crew behind her. As soon as, she entered the storm caused the plane to shift again. Which caused most to lose their balance and baby Emily started crying. The rude man now more irritated than ever, was full of anger now. "Look, now **you and that baby and that GIRL** haven't been nothing but **nuisances** ever since you have enter this flight. I've put up with the three of you and I would like some peace. I grow tired of you and that girl indecencies for others. So either you be quiet, or-" Frustration building inside Kiyomi, she took a stand in defense of her friend.

"Sir, you need to take a seat please," coming from the attendant Bucket.

"Look here, you little rainbow-" Getting tired of the man, Kiyomi finally spoke up. "SHUT THE HELL UP! Or what, what will YOU do? Please tell me. What is wrong with you? She's a baby. You know what, you're a weak man. Picking on others, because you think you're so 'important'. Well guess what, you a NOBODY! I think everybody on this damn plane grow tired YOU. So, shut the hell and please make others flight enjoyable for the last five hours of the flight." Turning her back to the man to, the man lunge for Kiyomi and grabbed her by her hair. However, before he could land his next hit, Kiyomi managed to block his fist. She started kicking and punching and any damage she could think of to this man. Just as she was starting, the storm gotten louder and bigger, which caused the plane to shifted again causing everybody to fall again.

Once everybody gain their balance, they could hear the whimpering for the man. Turning everybody saw the man pleading for help when they notice a gigantic black wolf dog on top of the man chest snarling.

 **"I'm warning you! STAY AWAY FROM HER!," Kiyomi look at her dog horrified. The dog she had for years was talking, and he was threating the man. How and what was her only two questions**

 **"You damn dogs were always ignorant. SHE'S DESTINED FOR THISSS!" The man devilish face came again and he was smirking. "You know as well as me that she will-" Before the man finish his sentence Max bite the man face. To Kiyomi surprise, the man still wore that smug look of his. His pearly white teeth were now stained with crimson blood, with it sliding down his strong jawline. Kiyomi watched as her dog savagely bitten into the man's neck with blood spurting on to him and the man too. Horrified, Kiyomi looked to the passengers and flight attendants for help, but none did. Everyone just stood there. Like they were frozen into place. She ran to the nearest person and grab them by their shoulders. "Help! DO SOMETH-"**

"Max?!" Kiyomi called in a terrified voice. The dog turned to its master and gave the man another growl before retreating to Kiyomi. Kiyomi looked back to the man and no bite marks, blood, nor handsome face. Wondering what was going on, Kiyomi collapse. Before she hit the ground, the wolf-dog and passengers came rushing to Kiyomi's aid. One of them lifted her onto the seat. Elizabeth grabbed her daughter and sat in a seat in front of her. At first, she couldn't hear the noise going on, but then she could hear clearly. She could hear the shouting, the gossip, and Elizabeth's crying. She looked up and noticed the man up against the wall with the two flight attendants and a muscular man holding him. His face wasn't so handosme at had a swelling lip with blood gushing from the insides of his mouth, a black eye, and a know against his head. She sent the man sharp glares along with Elizabeth and earning another snarl from Max. Max turned back to Kiyomi and began licking her hands.

"Maxxx, you big dog," she giggled nervously. Max came around and occupied the seat next to hers. He solemnly placed his onto her lap nudging for a rub. She grabbed his face and looked deep into his eyes. She ruffled his fur to check for any blood marks, but none there. "Am I crazy, Max?" She looked once more into the dog's gold eyes for an answer instead she received an dumb grin. Kiyomi gave up in defeat and fell into the dog silky fur.

"Kiyomi?"

"Yeah?"

A-are your alright?"

"Y-yeah, j-just just a headache." One of the passengers brought an ice pack to Kiyomi.

"Thank you Kiyomi."

"Elizabeth, there's no ne-"

"No you stood up for me and my daughter. Thank you." Kiyomi looked into Elizabeth's eyes and could tell she genuinely meant it. Kiyomi squeezed Elizabeth's hand.

Then her gaze turned to the big black wolf-dog that laid beside Kiyomi. "Interesting dog."

" _Interesting_ is the word."

"Hmm. What breed is he?"

"Oh Max, he's a wolf-dog, but he is. Isn't he? Surprise his brothers didn't come running out along with him." She grabbed a fistful of his fur and start rubbing it. "How did you get out mister?"

"Me too. And you said brothers?"

"Oh yeah, he has a little brother name Brax. He's silver mixed with white. Hen Ruffles, a golden retriever."

"Cool, well Kiyomi looks like we officially have three hours."

"Yeah we do." Kiyomi rested her eyes and opened them again and caught a glimpse of Elizabeth's frown. "What's wrong?"

"Noth- well, it just that after this flight we go our seperate ways, Jiyomi. It feels as though your my long lost sister or something i don't know, bu-but I'll miss you Kiyomi." Kiyomi grabbed Elizabeth's hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Elizabeth, i feel the same too, but please dont cry. We can always keep in contact. We have both helped each other out in 12 freaking hours. C'mon, you really think I'd leave without getting you address or something."

"Yeah, that is right."

"I know im right, so le-" Um one of the flight attendeants came out to talk to Kiyomi. "Um, Kia?"

"Huh? Kiyomi."

"Oh, yeah sorry, but we'll discuss matters after the flight, but its about you dog?" He tried to whisper the word "dog", and Max looked quite offened with word too.

" Yes?"

"Well, some of the passengers are afraid of big dogs, and we're wondering if..."

"He's a service dog, " Elizabeth shouted. "He was here when she almost fainted and a asthma attack. See." Kiyomi looked down and noticed a service dog tag on Max's collar. She wonder how it got there.

"Papa, must've put it there," Kiyomi.

"Oh, well that's fine after all. Thank you for your time, and I am extremely sorry for you experience with the passenger, and as a credit for both of you ladies you'll recieve half off on your next plane ride. Once again, i am extremely sorry."

"Thank you."The flight attendeant left out, and both girls were jumping with excitement.

" Thank you, Elizabeth."

"No, thank you Kiyomi." Kiyomi carefully got up from her seat and gave Elizabeth a hug.

"Now, let's watch spongebob the movie." Emily giggled at that. "You like that don't you, Emily?" The baby clapped it's hands together and both women giggled.


	11. AN

Hey guys! I know I know I've been gone for a while, and I am extremely sorry for that. So starting today I will be updating every day or at least most days. Starting from now until Jan 05, 2019, so I hope you guys are excited for this journey with Kiyomi and writing the story!

 **A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE TO ALL! Expect a update tomorrow.**

 **Author's Note-** January 05, 2019

I just want to say HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE TO EVERYONE ONE OF Y'ALL. To let you all know this story wouldn't be where it is now, if it wasn't for every SINGLE ONE OF YOU. I LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU FOR PUTTING UP WITH MY TARDINESS. I PROMISE 2019 **WILL** BE A BETTER YEAR

\- Better summary coming soon

-New Chapter coming soon! Please, I beg of each and every one of you, leave reviews! I desperately would want to know of your all thoughts. It'll make me happy. Thank you


End file.
